Magia en mí
by Sandy Jacksonera Megurine
Summary: ¿Nueva escuela? Sí ¿Nuevos compañeros? Sí ¿Un posible romance? Tal vez... Pero no una escuela cualquiera, estamos hablando de Hogwarts. Compañeros responsables, rebeldes, caballerosos, divertidos y leales. Una historia en la que ella descubrirá la magia que la rodea y tomará decisiones que requieren de valentía.
1. Capitulo 1 Extrañamente mágico

Un cordial saludo a todos los lectores :) Este es el primer fic que publico, una idea muy loca a mi parecer, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Hogwarts, asi como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparicion de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko.

Este fanfic es solo por diversión :)

* * *

><p><strong>1 Extrañamente mágico<br>**

Sigo creyendo que es un sueño, uno muy realista (demasiado a decir verdad) ¿Escuela de magia? Con varitas mágicas, hechizos… ¿Todo eso? ¿Así como los cuentos que solía leer de pequeña? Es algo tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo muy emocionante. Creí estar loca cuando vi a una hermosa lechuza blanca picoteando en la ventana de mi habitación, con una carta en el pico. Era de mañana, un sábado, estaba de vacaciones. Abrí la ventana y la lechuza entró. Dejó sobre las cobijas la carta y se posó en la cabecera de mi cama. Parecía cansada, así que le traje un pequeño recipiente con agua que empezó a beber de inmediato. Me acerqué a ella y se dejó acariciar; nunca había visto a una lechuza tan bonita y tan de cerca. Recogí la carta de las cobijas, tenía un escudo en el centro. La abrí y empecé a leerla.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Minerva McGonagall. _

_Querido señorita Sandra: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

Seguido una lista de materiales y libros.

¿_Hogwarts_? Nunca había escuchado de esa escuela, la letra de la carta no era impresa en absoluto, parecía escrita cuidadosamente con alguna pluma muy fina. ¿Quién era la directora Minerva McGonagall? _La lechuza picoteó cariñosamente en mi mano, emprendió vuelo y salió por la ventana, yo la veía alejarse entre las nubes. Bajé rápidamente y les enseñe la carta a mis padres, también les mencioné que había sido traída por una lechuza; y como era de suponerse, quedaron extrañados. Ellos tampoco sabían de __Hogwarts. __Yo estaba a un par de meses de cumplir 11 años, tal vez pensaron que estaba jugando. (Aunque para esa edad, ya no solía jugar tanto como antes)._

_Unos días más tarde, yo iba regresando a mi casa después de que mi mamá me había mandado a comprar unas cosas, cuando en la entrada vi a un señor, de unos cuarenta años, con algunas canas en su cabello. Traía puesta una túnica color verde esmeralda. Miraba extrañamente la puerta; apenas notó mi presencia y dijo cortésmente: -Muy buenas tardes señorita ¿sabrá usted si se encuentra alguien en casa?-_

_-Eh… sí- respondí - ¿ya tocó el timbre? _

_-¿Timbre?... ¡Ah claro! Lo había olvidado. ¡Valla! Estos inventos __muggles__… siempre lo gran despistarme un poco- soltó una ligera risa. Era algo extraño, además ¿qué era esa palabra que nunca había escuchado? ¿__Muggles? __Mi papá salió._

_-Buenas tardes señor, soy el Sr. Farrés ¿podría platicar con ustedes un momento? Es importante. Seguro su hija ya habrá recibido una carta de __Hogwarts__ –_

_-Si… pero….- _

_-De eso vengo a platicar, si no les molesta-_

_-En absoluto, pase-_

_Se sentaran en la sala, poco después mi mamá se unió._

_-Entonces tú debes ser Sandra, ¿o me equivoco? _

_-Sí… soy yo-_

_-¿Aun tienes la carta?- la había guardado a pesar de que no sabía exactamente si era cierto o no. El señor Farrés Platicó con nosotros, hablaba de magia, hechizos, magos, brujas…. Entendí a lo que se refería con __muggle__, personas sin magia. Según el señor, yo sería una bruja. Eso me diferenciaba de los __muggles__._

_-En el colegio, aprenderá a utilizar la magia que posee. Contamos con los mejores profesores…- Una escuela de magia, creo que no había algo mejor, pero mis papás seguían muy extrañados. -Por lo visto soy un loco para ustedes- rió ligeramente –permítanme demostrarles algo- de su túnica sacó una varita, apunto hacia unos adornos en la mesa de centro y dijo –"Wingardium Leviosa"- los portarretratos de la mesa se elevaron. Quedamos maravillados con dicho acto. -¿Necesitan más pruebas?- dejo las cosas en su lugar -"avis"- una pequeña ave apareció, ahora la toco tres veces con la varita -"Fera Verto"- el ave se convirtió en una copa. -Eso y muchas cosas más puede llegar a hacer- guardó su varita –Mi trabajo aquí es platicar con los padres __muggles__ de niños y niñas que han sido recibidos en __Hogwarts__, para que ellos vallan y estudien magia. Entonces… ¿qué dicen?-_

_-Quiero ir- dije inmediatamente, muy emocionada. Creo que mis papás ya tenían las pruebas suficientes de que esa escuela existía, y yo también. _

_Después de un largo silencio e intercambio de miradas, mis padres aceptaron. Iría a __Hogwarts__._

_El señor Farrés dio unas cuantas indicaciones, y antes que nada, que nadie más supiera que iría a una escuela de magia, ya que si muchos __muggles__ se enteraran del mundo mágico, sería una catástrofe, ya que los muggles abusarían de la magia. Para conseguir los materiales que llevaría, el señor Farrés organizaría un grupo de algunos estudiantes de primer año, hijos de __muggles__, para llevarnos a "el callejón Diagon" donde según conseguiríamos todo. _

_Esa noche no pude dormir, pensar que iría a no una escuela cualquiera, sino de magia… Era realmente emocionante, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Solo una idea vagaba por mi mente una y otra vez, que hacía que mi expresión de emoción cambiara a una muy pensativa y reflexiva, ¿y si hago alguna estupidez? Me considero un poco torpe… Eso me pone muy insegura._

_Unas cuantas semanas después de la visita del señor Farrés iríamos a conseguir los útiles, el punto de reunión era en el "Caldero chorreante" un bar muy viejo y algo descuidado. Cuando entré, ya había unos cuantos niños con el señor Farrés. –Ya son todos, entonces vámonos- nos dirigimos a una puerta trasera que daba a un minúsculo patio; el señor Farrés sacó su varita y tocó algunos de los ladrillos de la pared, de pronto la pared se abrió y dio pasó a un gran callejón. -¡Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon!- brujas y magos iban y venían de todas partes, tiendas con cosas fantásticas… Iríamos en grupo por ser la primera vez que compráramos los materiales. Compramos pergaminos, tinta, plumas, calderos… Lo más interesante fue comprar las varitas, ya que las varitas eligen al mago o bruja. Mi varita está hecha de tilo plateado, con pluma de fénix centro, veinticinco centímetros, ligeramente dócil. Después de que compramos los uniformes, pasamos a la librería. Estaba repleto de gente. Cuando entramos, el señor Farrés chocó accidentalmente con un señor alto y castaño, iba acompañado de una mujer rubia y un niño y una niña, también rubios. Vestían unas túnicas muy elegantes._

_-Mis disculpas señor Farrés-_

_-Descuide señor Andrew. Hace mucho que no lo veía, ¿Cómo está?_

_-Excelente. Señora Andrew, me da mucho gusto verla._

_-Lo mismo digo-respondió la señora. _

_-Veo que sus hijos también están por entrar a __Hogwarts__._

_-Así es-_

_-Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, estos niños aún tienen cosas por conseguir-_

_-Son… de padres __muggles __¿verdad?-_

_-Sí, serán excelentes estudiantes, estoy seguro. Bien, nos veremos después señor y señora Andrew- Cuando el señor Farrés dio la vuelta, los señores Andrew nos miraron con cierto desprecio; los niños también nos miraron, la niña nos miraba con la misma actitud de sus padres, maliciosamente. En cambio el niño, como que tenía otras intenciones, sus ojos eran tan dorados como su cabello, él sonrió y saludó tímidamente con su mano mientras se dirigían a la salida. Le devolví el saludo. –Sangre sucia- dijo la señora Andrew con repugnancia. _

_-¡Camina!- ordeno el señor a su hijo y salieron de la librería._

_-¿Vieron? Creo que no les agradamos- dijo un niño pelinegro y de ojos azules. _

_-¿Qué es eso de sangre sucia?- preguntó otro niño idéntico a él, su gemelo por lo visto, pero tenía cabello azul y ojos violetas._

_Después de comprar los libros y otros materiales más, fuimos a la tienda de mascotas. Había gatos, ratas, lechuzas, sapos… Habría elegir uno, después de ver cada uno de los animales, finalmente decidí por una pequeña lechuza parda, era muy adorable a mi parecer, la llame Mike._

_Finalmente, cada uno compró un baúl para guardar todas las cosas, y el señor Farrés nos compró un helado para descansar un momento antes de cargar todo e irnos a casa. Había helados de muchos colores, creo que el mío era de frambuesa y chocolate. Me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana, pensando que pasaría después…_

_-Hola, ¿oye nos podemos sentar?- una voz interrumpió en mis pensamientos. Era el chico de cabello azul y su gemelo._

_-Eh... si claro- se sentaron_

_-Gracias. Casi no has hablado durante el recorrido, ¿Cómo te llamas niña?-_

_-M-me llamo Sandra, pero díganme Sandy- sonreí ligeramente; mis dientes frontales estaban chuecos, y me daba pena sonreír._

_-Un gusto, soy Alexy- dijo el peli azul._

_-Yo Armin- dijo el peli negro._

_-Mucho gusto- respondí._

_-Y ¿Cómo has estado…?_

_-Jajaja solo vas a lograr asustarla- dijo Armin entre risas._

_-Estoy tratando de ser amable, no ha hablado en todo el día…- solté una pequeña risa - ¿ves? ¡Ya está riendo! Mejor así.-_

_-Claro… lo que digas-_

_-Entonces… Tampoco habías escuchado de Hogwarts ¿verdad?-_

_-No, estoy emocionada, ¿Cómo creen que sea?- respondí._

_-No tenemos idea- respondió Armin –hemos estado tratando de imaginar, pero no estamos seguros- _

_Los gemelos eran muy divertidos, seguimos platicando por un buen rato hasta la hora de irnos, los baúles eran pesados, asi que el señor Farrés hizo un hechizo para llevarlos flotando hasta el "Caldero chorreante", también nos dio un boleto del tren antes de regresar a casa. Me despedí de Armin y Alexy, esperando volver a vernos en el expreso de Hogwarts._

* * *

><p><em>Pues como verán, el primer capítulo tratamos lo de la carta y los materiales, considere necesario poner todo eso porque es un paso muy importante para la protagonista XD<br>_

_Por cierto, gracias Nitzy por ayudarme a subir el fic :3 te quiero :)_

_No tardo en subir el proximo capítulo ;)_


	2. Capitulo 2 Viaje y selección

Les dejo el segundo capitulo :) espero lo disfruten.

Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Viaje y selección<strong>_

Llegó el día, sentía una eternidad antes. Ya estaba todo listo, mis papás y mi hermanita me acompañaron hasta la estación del tren, una vez más, nos veríamos con el señor Farrés para poder entrar al andén 9 ¾ extraño, decía que había una forma especial de entrar, aunque no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Llevaba mis cosas en un carrito para equipaje. Ya estaban todos reunidos cerca del andén 8, ahí estaban Armin y Alexy, despidiéndose de sus padres. Todos ya estábamos con los respectivos uniformes.

-Me temo que aquí tendrán que despedirse, solo los alumnos podrán entrar al andén 9 ¾ - Me despedir de mis padres y de mi hermana, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el andén 9 y 10.

-Bien, para entrar basta con dirigirse hacia el muro que se encuentra frente a ustedes, y ya estarán en el anduve 9 ¾, sencillo ¿no creen?- dijo el señor Farrés con una gran sonrisa. -¿Quién quiere probar primero?- Armin, Alexy y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-y-yo…- respondió Alexy. Tomó su carrito, se paró frente la pared.

-Si sientes nervios, ve más rápido- le aconsejo el señor Farrés. Alexy asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el muro, cualquiera pensaría que se iba a estrellar, pero no. Desapareció. Armin y yo nos que damos asombrados. –Bien, ¿Quién sigue?- Uno tras otro comenzaron a pasar a través del muro. Sentí mucho nervios cuando fue mi turno, pero al momento de pasar el muro, ya me encontraba en el andén 9 ¾ Alexy me hacía señas para que lo siguiera, no tardó en llegar Armin. –Bien, a partir de ahora tendrán que seguir por su propia cuenta, nos veremos después. Suerte- Los gemelos y yo nos dirigimos al interior del tren. Buscamos asientos vacíos en los compartimientos. Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar.

-valla… estoy emocionada.-

-Yo también- respondieron. A través de la ventana veíamos llegar más alumnos.

-Esto es genial, estoy ansioso por llegar…- dijo Alexy, antes de ser interrumpido por un par de chicos, uno de cabello blanco y ojos bicolores y otro de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Disculpa, ¿les molesta si nos sentamos aquí?- dijo cordialmente el peliblanco.

-Claro que no, adelante.- respondió Alexy. Creo que de los tres, él es el más hablador.

-Gracias- El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sentarse. – ¿También son de primero?-

-Si- respondimos los tres.

-Un placer, me llamó Lysandro, él es Castiel-

-Hola- dijo Castiel, sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Yo soy Alexy-

-Yo Armin-

-Y yo Sandy-

-Un gusto… esperen…. ¿Dónde está mi rata?-

-¿¡Qué!?- respondió Castiel.

-Mi rata, la traía hace un momen… ¿o la deje en casa?

-Yo vi que la traías antes de atravesar el muro-

-¿Dónde la deje?-

-Oye Lysandro- apareció un chico de cabello negro, más grande que nosotros; si en algo se parecía a Lysandro, era en el aspecto victoriano de sus ropas –Dejaste esto en mis cosas- mostró una jaula con una rata dentro.

-¡Gracias!-

-Ten más cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas ¡eh!-

-Por supuesto-

-Está bien, veo que ya tienen compañía, bueno, los dejo. Nos vemos allá.- El chico se fue.

-¡ah! Él era mi hermano Leight…-

-Deberías tener cuidado de donde dejas eso, tu hermanito no va a estar siempre recordándote todo… y yo tampoco- Los gemelos y yo soltamos una ligera risa. Lysandro estaba tan entretenido viendo a su rata que apuesto a que no puso atención a lo que le decía Castiel.

Armin sacó de su bolsillo una PSP y se puso a jugar, Lysandro y Castiel lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Armin al notar aquellas miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Castiel.

-Pues… una consola de videojuegos- Castiel y Lysandro intercambiaron miradas, seguían sorprendidos. -¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto una consola de video juegos?-

-No- ambos respondieron.

-Ah… entonces… No saben nada sobre… artefactos muggles, ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-No, supongo que vienen de padres muggles-

-Si…-

Lysandro y Castiel eran de familias de magos, y por lo tanto se les hacía extraño ver la consola de Armin. Durante todo el camino estuvimos platicando. Castiel nos dio de sus dulces: grageas de todos los sabores, y cuando dijo de todos los sabores, era porque en serio eran todos los sabores. Una de las que yo comí era de espinaca, Armin escupió la suya, dijo que sabía asquerosa, Castiel mencionó que tal vez era de vómito. ¡Qué asco! Preferí no comer más de esas grageas por el momento.

Momentos más tarde, la consola de Armin parecía estar fallando, se trababa a cada momento y se apagó, aun teniendo la batería cargada. Armin comenzó a desesperarse.

El viaje fue largo. Al llegar ya era de noche, bajamos del tren y había un señor realmente alto, con cabello esponjado y abundante barba que cubría casi toda la cara -¡Los de primer año, vengan conmigo!- decía. Durante el camino procuré no alejarme de Alexy y Armin, no quería estar sola en un lugar tan inmenso y completamente desconocido para mí, o en este caso, nosotros. Subimos a unos pequeños botes en grupos de tres o cuatro personas. Hicimos un breve recorrido por el lago; un momento después, a lo lejos, se encontraba _Hogwarts_. Un gigantesco castillo rodeado por el lago, Era increíble el tamaño del colegio, con todas las ventanas iluminadas en la oscuridad de la noche, y el reflejo de la luna resplandeciente en el agua. No recuerdo haber visto un panorama tan hermoso como aquel. Al bajar de los botes, nos dirigimos al interior del colegio; creo que no era la única nerviosa, todos lo estaban.

-Mi hermano comentó algo de la "selección de casas" a los de primero- dijo Lysandro.

-¿Selección de casas?- pregunté.

-Sí, creo que son cuatro… Eligen a quien va a cada una de cuerdo al carácter de cada uno… algo así…-

-¿y cómo le hacen?-

-Eh… no lo recuerdo…-

-¿No me habías dicho hoy que tu hermano te habló de eso anoche?- dijo Castiel.

-Creo que lo olvide- respondió Lys. Viendo el tamaño del colegio, dudo que a Lysandro no se le olvide en donde serán sus clases.

-Oye- se me acercó una chica de cabello blanco muy largo –me encanta tu cabello-

-Ah… eh… gracias-

-en serio, hay pocas peli rosas, ¿sabes?- era cierto, volteé a ver hacia los demás, y creo que era la única de cabello rosa. –Pero es genial- al decir esto último guiño un ojo.

-S-supongo…-

-¡Lyss! Qué bueno verte-

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Rosa- respondió Lysandro. –Que descortés soy…- nos presentó con la chica, cuyo nombre es Rosalya. Tengo la impresión de que todos, o tal vez la mayoría, son amigables.

Un profesor con una túnica negra se acercó. –Buenas noches y bienvenidos a _Hogwarts_. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.-

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, había cuatro mesas largas, sobre las cuales, colgaban una bandera de diferente color sobre cada una. El techo era impresionante, se veían las estrellas del cielo. Los demás alumnos mayores ya estaban en las mesas. Una mesa más se encontraba hasta enfrente, donde estaban los profesores, en el centro estaba sentada la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. A continuación, el profesor mencionaría cada uno de nuestros nombres, nos sentaríamos y sabremos en que casa nos corresponderá estar.

-Lysandro Ainsworth- Lysandro subió y se sentó, el profesor le puso el sombrero seleccionador. Un silencio profundo inundó el gran comedor. De pronto el sombrero gritó -¡Gryffindor!- una de las mesas (que tenía la bandera amarilla con negro) aplaudieron y Lysandro se dirigió a aquella mesa. Ahí estaba su hermano, Leight, felicitándolo.

-Copano, Peggy-

-Gryffindor- Cada que llegaba un alumno a cualquiera de las casas, los alumnos recibían con muchos aplausos y felicitaciones.

-Fournier, Giselle -

-Ravenclaw- la mesa con la bandera azul con plateado aplaudió.

-Browning, Alexy -

-Hufflepuff-

-Browning, Armin - aún seguía tratando de prender la consola, le di un codazo para que pasara.

-Hufflepuff-

-Holmes, Nitzia-

-Slytherin-

-Aldridge, Rosalya -

-Gryffindor- Se sentó junto a Lysandro, noté como Leight se acercó a ella y la felicitó. Rosalya se puso muy roja con dicho acto, de seguro le gusta, después de todo parece que ya se conocían.

-Leagan Debrah-

-Slytherin-

-Collingwood, Kentin- Un niño castaño con grandes gafas subió, al ponerle el sombrero se veía algo gracioso.

-Miren a ese tonto- susurró Castiel –vamos, a que casa lo pueden enviar…-

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero.

Castiel quedó impresionado. –Pff… Que bajo cayó esa casa-

-Grandchester, Castiel- el sombrero tardó un buen rato en mencionar la casa en la que quedaría.

-Slytherin- finalmente mencionó el sombrero.

Hamilton Owen, Gianetti Melody, Biersack Erika y Milligan Violeta estuvieron en Ravenclaw…

- Jackson, Sandra - ¡Mi turno! Al mismo tiempo sentía emoción, nervios, intriga… cuando me senté y me colocaron el sombrero, una voz me susurró:

"Ummm… Eres leal, fiel a tus compañeros...Eso te va a ayudar mucho en un futuro, no lo olvides" – ¡Hufflepuff!- una de las mesas aplaudió fuertemente.

-Felicidades, pequeña- me dijo una chica de Hufflepuff cuando me senté. Para ser sincera, no me gustaba mucho que me recordara que mi estatura no es muy alta que digamos. Aun así, agradecí su felicitación.

Alexy me abrazó -¡Genial! Vas a estar con nosotros- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Siguiendo con la selección de casas…

- Andrew, Ámber- era la niña rubia que estaba en la librería, apenas le habían puesto el sombrero cuando este dijo – ¡Slytherin!-

-Andrew, Nathaniel - El niño rubio que también vi en la librería, se sentó, se veía asustado, incluso palideció. Probablemente iría a Slytherin como su hermana… ¿o no?; poco después el sombrero gritó -¡Ravenclaw!- los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a su nuevo miembro. Su hermana lo miró con cierto… desagrado.

-Spinnet, Iris -

-Hufflepuff-

Finalmente, y Kindelán Charlotte también estuvo en Gryffindor, Chang Li estuvieron en Slytherin, y Shiller Leticia en Hufflepuff.

La directora McGonagall nos dio la bienvenida, menciono que estaba estrictamente prohibida la entrada al bosque prohibido, así como otras indicaciones más. Cuando declaró el inicio del banquete, en las mesas aparecieron platillos que jamás había visto, todo se veía delicioso. La mejor cena de mi vida, debo admitir.

Al finalizar el banquete, los llamados "prefectos" nos llevaron a los dormitorios. Las escaleras hacia la torre se movían de vez en cuando. Había cientos de cuadros adornando las paredes, en las que los personajes de ahí se movían, muchos saludaban y daban la bienvenida. La entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba cerca de la cocina, muy curiosa la forma de entrar, habría que golpear uno de los barriles con un ritmo en particular.

Primera noche en Hogwarts, quien pensaría que, de un momento a otro, estaría en otro ambiente; todo lo que he visto… Y lo que falta por ver. Aún tengo miedo de hacer algo tonto que no concuerde con el mundo mágico. ¡Mucha emoción! Tanta que me costó dormir.

* * *

><p>Bien, me tardé mucho en elegir los apellidos para cada uno, trate de que sonara "bien" por asi decirlo :p Y si quieren saber ciertas... curiosidades de porque les puse esos apellidos, visiten mi firma en Facebook: Sandy Jacksonera Megurine<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3 Un travieso sigiloso

**3 Un travieso sigiloso**

Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)

* * *

><p>Primer día. Quedé con Armin y Alexy para ir a desayunar juntos, también nos acompañó Iris, una chica de primer año que me había empezado a hablar desde anoche. Durante el desayuno nos dieron los horarios, la primera clase era la de encantamientos. Buscar el salón fue lo más difícil pero al mismo tiempo lo más gracioso, nos perdimos por un largo rato, a pesar de que salimos temprano para encontrar el salón a tiempo, llegamos justo a tiempo. Lo mismo sucedió con las demás asignaturas. Pero no había nada mejor, dejar los aburridos números que veía antes en la escuela, a estudiar hechizos y todo lo relacionado con magia. Solo hubo una clase de la cual terminé totalmente avergonzada en los primeros días: la clase de vuelo en escoba. Al principio estaba emocionada como con las otras clases, pero todo terminó al momento de volar en la escoba. Esta empezó a vibrar de repente, la profesora Hooch nos indicó como avanzar, no había avanzado tanto y me caí de a escoba, por suerte, no estaba muy elevada. Pero por desgracia, muchos se burlaron de mí, principalmente aquella chica de Slytherin, si no más recuerdo su nombre es Ámber, ella y sus amigas me veían y empezaban a reír. Alexy me animaba a seguir intentando, el al menos podía estar en equilibrio un largo rato, al igual que Iris. Sin duda, Armin fue el que mejor habilidad tuvo en la escoba.<p>

A la hora del almuerzo, las chicas de Slytherin aun volteaban a verme y se reían.

-No les hagas caso, es la primera clase, vas a ir agarrando práctica- me decía Alexy para alentarme. –Además, aún faltan muchas clases, no te des por vencida tan rápido.- Y tenía razón, más tarde tuvimos clase de transformaciones, según el profesor sería de las materias más complejas. A continuación, nos dio una cerilla a cada uno y la teníamos que transformar en una aguja. Intento, tras intento, tras intento; era más complicado de lo que esperaba… Pero salió, la cerilla que tenía se había vuelto una aguja.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?- me preguntó Iris.

-Como dice en el libro- respondí.

-Bien, ¿alguien ya lo logró?-

-Yo profesor- respondí al mismo tiempo que alguien más lo hacía. –Veamos… Muy bien señorita Sandy, excelente-

-Gracias-

-¿Quién más?-

-Que te dije, ¿eh?- dijo Alexy.

-Tenías, razón…-

-Genial, ¿me ayudas?-

-Excelente, señor Nathaniel- dijo el profesor -Hasta ahora solo Sandy y Nathaniel han logrado convertir la cerilla en aguja, sigan intentando-

En clase de pociones, el profesor Horace Slughorn nos puso en parejas para crear una poción, Yo estuve con Armin, Alexy con Iris. Escuchamos que el profesor hablaba de que se había armado un alboroto la clase con los demás de primero, Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuando la poción de Kentin y Castiel tuvo un cierto efecto extraño y empezó a derramarse. Castiel culpaba a Kentin, el solo quedaba avergonzado y temblando.

Armin no ayudaba mucho que digamos, aún estaba obsesionado con prender su consola.

Astronomía me parecía muy interesante al igual que defensa contra las artes oscuras, que al principio el nombre sonaba algo lúgubre. Historia de la magia era aburrida, la única clase impartida por un fantasma.

Al cabo de unos cuantos días después, ya encontrábamos los salones con facilidad; mis asignaturas preferidas eran encantamientos y transformaciones, a pesar de que esta era muy compleja, pero lo tomaba como un reto. Para ser la primera semana en Hogwarts, ya teníamos varias tareas.

-Armin, ya deja esa consola- repetía Alexy un viernes durante el almuerzo. Armin trataba de encontrar algún hechizo en un libro que hiciera prender su consola.

-¡No! No he jugado en días… es frustrante-

-No es tan malo…- dijo Iris.

-Ni que lo digas, para mí es muy muy malo-

-Eh… h-hola- Kentin se acercó a nosotros tímidamente, normalmente se la pasaba con una chica de Slytherin – ¿P-puedo… sentarme con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Alexy alegremente, como de costumbre. Kentin se sentó con nosotros.

-¿sabes de algún hechizo para encender esto?- dijo Armin desesperado. -¡Ah! Voy a intentar con este: "_Depulso_"_- _la consola salió disparada y se estrelló contra la pared. Armin quedó boquiabierto, al principio no dijo una palabra. –M-mi… m-mi PSP…-gimió.

Me acerqué a ver el libro que tenía –"Depulso: expulsa potentemente a un objeto". Debiste leer que hacía el hechizo primero-

-Entonces… ¿s-solo querías prender la consola?- preguntó Kentin.

-¡Sí! Tenía la batería completamente cargada antes de llegar, cuando estábamos en el tren empezó a fallar y desde entonces no prendió. ¡No estaba dañado ni nada!-

-Pues… Tengo entendido que los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan aquí en Hogwarts, porque hay mucha magia en el aire-

-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿no encendía por eso? ¿Por magia?- Kentin afirmó con la cabeza. -¡Que idiota!- se dijo así mismo. Corrió a recoger lo que quedaba de la consola.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- le pregunté.

-el libro de la historia de Hogwarts- sacó un libro de su mochila –lo encontré hace poco en la biblioteca-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro- hojee el libro, y efectivamente, ahí decía por qué no funcionan los aparatos eléctricos.

-Genial, lo buscaré después en la biblioteca…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ámber, ¡tus manos!- En la mesa de Slytherin, Ámber sacudía sus manos, que estaban cubiertas de un líquido amarillento, y estas se empezaban a llenar de úlceras.

-¡¿Cómo me quito esto?! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Y arde!-

-Se lo merece por burlarse de mí en la clase de vuelo- susurré.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- me preguntó Kentin.

-No, ni siquiera sé que es lo que tiene en sus manos. Solo digo que se lo merece.- Justo es ese momento, Ámber iba pasando donde nosotros estábamos, dirigiéndose fuera del gran comedor.

-Y bien… ¿Qué nos cuentas Ken?- dijo Alexy –no has hablado con nosotros mucho que digamos.-

-Sí, siempre estas con esa chica de Slytherin… ¿Es tu novia?- dijo Iris, Kentin se puso muy muy rojo.

-¿M-mi… mi… n-novia? N-no… n-na… nada d-de eso…-

No sé si halla alguien que se divierta jugándole pequeñas romas a Ámber, pero esa no fue la única travesura que le hicieron. En una ocasión, en clase de pociones, mientras estaba escribiendo el pergamino se llenó de tinta con su pluma, intentó hacer el apunte en otro pergamino pero este se volvió a llenar de tinta, fue hasta la cuarta ocasión que se dieron cuenta que era una "pluma derrama-tinta", un artículo de broma; en otra ocasión, en la cena un tenedor le mordió la lengua, era inevitable no reírse al respecto. No eran muy frecuentes las bromas, y esas fueron algunas de las que yo vi, quien sabe si le habrán hecho otras bromas.

Pasaron casi tres semanas desde que entramos, las clases de vuelo no han mejorado mucho que digamos, solo he logrado mantener el equilibrio, pero no puedo avanzar bien que digamos. Y eso no era lo peor, ahora Ámber me molestaba o hacia burla por cualquier cosa, y no precisamente en las clases de vuelo, a veces cuando me veía sola por los pasillos. Alexy, Armin, Iris y Kentin (quien por cierto, nos pidió que solo lo llamáramos Ken) lo sabían, me recomendaban ignorarlas, pero cada vez que la escuchaba me sentía… muy tonta. Pero eso no fue lo peor, ella pensó que yo era la causante de las bromas.

-¿Te diviertes Jackson?- yo estaba sola en un pasillo cuando ella apareció.

-¿yo?-

-No te hagas la inocente, yo sé que tú has estado arreglándotelas para burlarte de mí-

-Yo no he hecho nada…-

-¿Quieres ridiculizarme frente a todos, verdad? Es de suponerse, que alguien de tan bajo nivel como tu trate de llegar a mi nivel con esas tonterías-

-Eso no es cierto… No sé ni de que hablas-

-¡Ash! Que esperaba de una ingenua sangre sucia como tú. Eres muy tonta, te daré una lección…- sacó su varita y dijo -"Palalingua…"- al terminar de decir la frase, su varita de había convertido en un muñeco de goma. No pude contener la risa con dicha imagen. – ¡Estúpida! Me las vas a pag…-

De pronto, algunas chispas aparecieron entre Ámber y yo, haciendo que Ámber saltara y gritara del susto. Al parecer eran fuegos artificiales porque las chispas no paraban de brotar. Era mi momento para alejarme de ella lo más posible. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, se escuchaban unas carcajadas, era Nathaniel, que no podía contenerse la risa sentado en el suelo. Se sobresaltó cuando notó mi presencia.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Nada-

-Fue gracioso, ¿verdad?- siguió riendo. Su risa era contagiosa, pero me percaté de que…

-¿Tú fuiste el que le hizo esa broma a Ámber?-

-Emmm… algo así- dijo encogiéndose los hombros inocentemente.

-¿Algo así? Entonces si fuiste tú. ¡Y no solo ésta, todas las demás!-

-Es divertido ¿no?-

-¡No! Ella piensa que yo le hago las bromas.

-¿Qué puede hacerte ella al respecto?-

-Pues… Algo malo, tal vez. Ella sabe más que yo.

-Relájate- se levantó del suelo.

-¡No! ¡Me va a hacer algo y eso que yo le he hecho absolutamente nada!-

-Le haces un contra hechizo. No te pongas histérica-

-¡Yo no soy histérica!- soltó una risa.

-Claro, como digas. Hasta te pusiste roja- Un gran defecto mío, colorarme en situaciones de vergüenza o de este tipo.

-¡Ya!- di media vuelta y me fui.

Ahora gracias a Nathaniel, Ámber está en contra mía. Tendría que hacer algo para arreglármelas por mi cuenta. Fui a la biblioteca terminar unas tareas y me encontré a Lysandro.

-Te ves algo… molesta-

-¿Molesta yo?... Sí-

-Ya, tranquila-

-¿Cómo? Si ahora gracia a Nathaniel yo estoy en problemas-

-¿Gracias a Nathaniel?- le conté lo sucedido. –Estas exagerando, basta con que hables con Ámber-

-Pero ella está muy segura de que yo soy la de las bromas, y apuesto que su hermano no va a aceptar que él es el culpable. ¿Siempre habrá sido así?-

-Yo no lo conozco muy bien que digamos, pero creo que Castiel sí. Una vez comentó que era travieso con su hermana, y él fue testigo de una de esas travesuras cuando eran un poco más pequeños.-

No era tan tranquilo como aparentaba ser cuando lo vi en la librería, después de todo, las apariencias pueden llegar a ser más engañosas de lo que creí. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, de no ser por la broma de la varita y de los fuegos artificiales, Ámber probablemente me habría hecho algo. Debo admitir que sus jueguitos me ayudaron a salir de aquel aprieto. Algún día se lo agradeceré. Tal vez.

* * *

><p>Como saben, de acuerdo al juego, Nathaniel molestaba mucho a su hermana, por eso lo de las bromas. Y por lo mismo, quize suponer que el carácter de Nathaniel a los once años era un poco distinto al de después, pero que aun así, es muy inteigente.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4 Hoy por ti

Hola :D Estoy de vacaciones desde hace como dos meses y entro dentro de un mes, asi que estoy tratando de avanzar rapido ahora que tengo tiempo, porque cuando entre... Quien sabe si tenga tiempo :p en fin, les dejo el cuarto capítulo :3

Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hoy por ti…<strong>

Tomé en cuenta lo que dijo Lysandro de hablar con Ámber, pero no funcionó. Cuando me acerqué dijo:

-¿Estás aquí para ofrecerme una disculpa y aceptar que tú has hecho las bromas?-

-En realidad, quería decirte quien ha hecho las bromas…-

-¿Aceptas que es tu culpa?-

-Es que yo no fui…- dirigió su varita a mis libros.

-"Engorgio"- los libros se volvieron casi el doble de grandes y no cabían en mi mochila.- Para que aprendas- se fue burlona con sus amigas.

No sirvió de nada. ¿Cómo me llevo actualmente con Nathaniel después de saber que él hace las bromas? Pues… No ha habido cambios en realidad, pero las bromas continúan. No sé cómo le hace para que los maestros no lo cachen, que yo sepa ninguno le ha llamado la atención, es como un ninja. Pero a pesar de todo, es muy inteligente. Muy seguido lo veo leyendo o al menos con un libro en las manos. Incluso una vez me ayudó en clase de transformaciones. Armin le llama "rubio matadito".

Por otro lado, Armin no para de lamentarse por su consola rota, aún tiene la esperanza de encontrar un hechizo que lo reconstruya; Alexy ya está un poco desesperado al respecto. Lo que hemos notado que despeja a Armin de su consola, son las clases de vuelo, está mejorando bastante. Castiel y Lysandro siguen juntándose, pero Lys sigue siendo muy olvidadizo, en una ocasión, yo iba con Iris a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, nos encontramos a Lysandro que no recordaba donde era su clase de encantamientos. Y no solo eso, se le acaba de perder su rata otra vez, Leight se dio cuenta, pero no creo que le esté ayudando a encontrarlo. Castiel sigue siendo serio, al parecer aún no se lleva muy bien con los de su casa. Creo que es algo… reservado. Ken se lleva bien con Lysandro y las demás chicas, se junta de vez en cuando con una chica de Slytherin. También es muy inteligente, aunque un poco torpe.

Un día tranquilo, fui al gran comedor para almorzar, Alexy e Iris tenían algo que hacer, y Armin creo que aún estaba ocupado, así que fui sola.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba listo el plan, le darán una buena impresión a Ámber. Cuando baje a comer, meteré estos dulces en su mochila… que en realidad son pastillas vomitivas. Siempre trae dulces guardados, y se llevará una gran sorpresa con el efecto. Ahí está, es el momento de poner mi plan en marcha. Ella está sentada muy entretenida en la plática con sus amigas, yo me encuentro no muy lejos, como a dos mesas de distancia, ahora con mi varita, apunto a los dulces -"Wingardium Leviosa"- hago que los dulces leviten hasta la mochila de Ámber, aun esta entretenida. Ya van a entrar… ¡Listo! Los dulces ya están dentro. Ahora, a esperar.<p>

* * *

><p>-Saben, supuestamente los Malfoy ya no discriminan tanto a los "sangre sucia". Pero mis padres aún tienen la idea de que no deberían permitirlos estudiar aquí. Yo concuerdo con ellos.-<p>

-Sí, pero es difícil que vuelvan todas esas ideas, supongo. Después de la segunda guerra mágica…-

Charlotte tomó mi mochila y comió uno de los dulces que tenía, comúnmente hace eso.

-Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos ¿Qué piensan?-

-Tienes razón -contestó Li.

-¿Qué dices Charlotte?-

-N- no me siento bien… Ahora vuelo- salió corriendo del gran comedor tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Crees que este bien?- preguntó Li.

-Tal vez solo está enferma- me disponía a comer uno de los dulces, pero había algo raro en ellos.

-Pareciera que iba a vomitar…-

-Estos no son dulces, son pastillas vomitivas. Las vi en el callejón Diagon-

-¿Para que ibas a querer esas pastillas?-

-Yo no las compre… De seguro es otra broma de la rosadita "sangre sucia"- Jackson estaba jugueteando con su varita en la mesa desayunando sola. –Creo que podemos sacar provecho de esto- tome la cajita de dulces e hice un hechizo para que cambiaran de color.

* * *

><p>Una de sus amigas comió una… Espero que no sospechen de los dulces. Mira los dulces atentamente… ¿Qué estará haciendo? Ahora se dirige hacia esa niña peli-rosa… Pero lleva los dulces consigo…<p>

* * *

><p>-Por fin llegas- Alexy iban llegando. -¿Y Armin e Iris?-<p>

-Iris esta con Laeti, y Armin no debe tardar en llegar, de seguro aun esa con lo de su consola- respondió Alexy.

-Creo que no lo va a superar ¿verdad?-

-No lo creo…-

-Hola Sandy- era Ámber.

-Hola…- dije extrañada y esperando el insulto.

-Sabes… creo que te juzgue mal, fui grosera contigo- sonó algo extraño… pero parecía muy sincera. –Solo quiero decir que lo siento mucho, y para recompensarlo, te regalo estos dulces. Son deliciosos y muy difíciles de conseguir. Tómalo como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento.- me dio una cajita con dulces.

-Ah… está bien… Gracias…-

-De nada- se fue...

-¿Desde cuando la hermana del rubio matadito te habla bien?- llegó Armin.

-Pues… creo que desde hoy-

* * *

><p>Creo que Ámber se dio cuenta de los dulces, no fue buena idea después de todo. Se los regaló a la peli-rosa… Si Ámber se dio cuenta que eran pastillas vomitivas, no creo que Jackson sea tan tonta como para comérselos… ¿o sí?<p>

* * *

><p>-Se ven buenos- dijo Armin -¿Me regalas uno?-<p>

-Sí, tómalo, ¿Quieres uno Alexy?-

-Claro, ¡Gracias!-

* * *

><p>¿Los está repartiendo?... Creo que si es muy tonta. Aunque… Me parece haber visto a la peli-rosa y a los gemelos en alguna parte… ¿Pero dónde?... ¿Dónde?... ¡Ya sé dónde! Creo que fue en la librería… Mis papás se encontraron con el señor Farrés, que estaba acompañando a alumnos nuevos a comprar sus materiales…Alumnos hijos de muggles… ¡Ahora lo entiendo! De seguro no sabían del mundo mágico y por lo tanto tampoco saben de las bromas, por eso no saben que esos no son dulces ¡son pastillas vomitivas!<p>

* * *

><p>-¡No se los coman!- Nathaniel se dirigía a nosotros.<p>

-¿Por qué no? Ámber dijo que eran deliciosos…- respondió Armin.

-Yo sé lo que les digo, no se las coman- tomó del brazo de Armin antes de que se comiera el dulce, pero él lo arrebato de inmediato y se comió el dulce.

-No…-

-¿Por qué no quieres que nos comamos los dulces?- pregunté.

-Porque… en realidad… No son dulces, son pastillas vomitivas- dijo apenado.

-¿Vomitivas?-

Armin se paralizó por un momento al enterarse.

-Se los había dado a Ámber… y ella te los dio…-

-Esto no es bueno…- dijo Armin, se tapó la boca y se dirigió corriendo afuera del gran comedor, pero antes de llegar a la puerta vomitó, unas chicas de Gryffindor iban pasando y se asquearon con dicho acto. Una de ellas era Rosalya, acompañada de otra chica.

-¡Qué asco!- dije.

-Lo siento…- dijo Nathaniel.

* * *

><p>Ahora veo que Nathaniel era el de las bromas, no le iba a decir a algún maestro… Pero creo que les enviaré una lechuza a mis padres.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo, un profesor llamó a Ámber y a Nathaniel para que lo acompañaran.<p>

* * *

><p>Mis padres estaban aquí, no puedo dejar de alterarme al respecto, de seguro Ámber les dijo de las bromas… Ya se dio cuenta que soy yo… Fue muy evidente lo que ocurrió ayer en el Gran Comedor. La directora McGonagall estará con nosotros, eso me tranquiliza. Al llegar al despacho de la directora ya estaba mi mamá y mi papá.<p>

-Gracias por traerlos profesor-

-De nada. Con permiso.- Salió….

-Sus padres me pidieron el favor de poder hablar con ustedes, por eso mande a llamarlos-

-Sí, así es… Si no le molesta profesora, nos gustaría hablar a solas con ellos- ¿Qué? No, cualquier cosa menos eso, no quiero estar a solas con ellos…

-Si así lo prefieren, respetaré su decisión- respondió la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias profesora- No, no profesora, no se valla; es inútil seguir pensando que se quedará, no iba a escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Ámber, antes que nada, felicidades por quedar en Slytherin- dijo mi mamá –Estamos muy orgullosos de ti-

-Así es, y te hemos traído algo- le dieron una caja de dulces de bolas de chocolate, rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles; a Ámber y a mí nos fascinan esos dulces.

-¡Gracias!-

-De nada hija- mis padres voltearon hacia mí, con esa mirada fría de costumbre cuando íbamos a tratar un tema muy importante para ellos. -Ámber, ya puedes irte, esta platica será larga. Sentimos molestarte- dijo mi mamá.

-Está bien, adiós-

-Nos vemos hasta navidad- Ámber salió del despacho.

-Ámber nos mandó una carta, diciendo que le has estado haciendo bromas.- dijo mi padre -¿Es cierto?-

-Y-yo…-

-¡Contesta la verdad!-

-L-lo siento…

-¿Lo dices a nosotros? ¡Esa palabras deberías decírselas a tu hermana!-

-Ámber no ha hecho nada malo como para que tú estés con tus jueguitos tontos. Una más, y ya verás las consecuencias- dijo mi madre.

-Perdón… Ya no la voy a molestar- Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y mi voz cada vez se quebraba más.

-Entonces… estas en Ravenclaw- dijo mi padre, yo no podía tranquilizarme –Nuestra familia, desde hace siglos atrás ha estado en Slytherin.-

-Somos familiares muy cercanos a los Malfoy-prosiguió mi madre -una familia muy honrada por nosotros, que también todos han pertenecido a Slytherin.- Su voces fría y perturbarte me hacía temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?- mi padre me miró furioso

-N-no se…-

-¿No sabes?-

-No… Yo… N-no sabía… Que… -

-¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te pusieron el sombrero seleccionador?-

-N-nada…-

-De seguro estabas suplicando estar en una casa diferente ¿verdad? Con tal de dejarnos en vergüenza delante de todos…-

-¡No! Yo nunca pensé en eso… n-no creí que fuera tan malo…-

-Es increíble que quieras hacernos quedar mal… ¿En qué piensas? ¿Deshonrar a la familia a propósito?-

-No… nunca he querido hacer eso… No sé porque estoy en otra casa pero… Doy mi mayor esfuerzo… Estoy estudiando mucho… El hecho que… esté Ravenclaw… Debó admitir que estoy orgulloso de estar ahí… Probablemente en Slytherin estuviera incómodo… Es decir…-

-No eres más que un inépto, Ámber no reclama nada al respecto-

-Pero es que yo…- mi padre me soltó una cachetada.

-¡Deja de estar en nuestra contra!- empecé a llorar. –Y deja de molestar a tu hermana-

-P-perdónenme… Y-ya no la voy a molestar-

-¡Eso espero! Y mínimo espero buenas notas al respecto ¡Has entendido bien!-

-S-sí…- soltó otra cachetada.

-Para que aprendas bien. Y ya deja de llorar. Nos avergüenzas.- trate de contener mis lágrimas lo más posible.

-Espero que esta lección te sirva de algo- dijo mi madre – ¡ya vete!

Salí del despacho de la directora corriendo, me senté en unas escaleras y solté a llorar. ¿Por qué son tan crueles con migo? Creo que me lo merezco por molestar a Ámber; pero les importaba más que haya quedado en otra casa, dijeron que los avergonzaba, solo por eso. Es de esos pretextos que buscan con tal de ver que hay gente más honrada que yo. Son muy malos con migo…

* * *

><p>Escuché un llanto en el pasillo. Yo iba regresando de la lechuzería, les había enviado una carta a mis papás. Era Nathaniel, estaba sentado en unos escalones, abrazando sus rodillas y tapándose la cara, llorando desconsoladamente. Sentí mucha lástima por él, a pesar de que no me llevo muy bien con él. Nunca lo había visto llorar. La profesora McGonagall había mandado a llamar a él y a Ámber a su despacho, quizá le regañaron, pero es muy inteligente, el primero de la clase. Seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de las bromas que hace. Soy muy mala para empezar una conversación con alguien, de hecho, de no ser porque Alexy y Armin me hayan hablado desde un principio, me hubiera costado más trabajo hablar con alguien aquí. Nathaniel no paraba de llorar, así que me acerqué a él.<p>

-¿Nathaniel?- el volteó con sus ojos llorosos y secó sus lágrimas -¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?- me agaché para verlo más de cerca.

-N-nada… ya no importa- dijo con su voz quebrada.

-¿Seguro?-No quise dejarlo sólo con ese estado de ánimo, me senté a su lado y trató de calmarse un poco.

* * *

><p>-Es que…mis padres vinieron…. Y me regañaron. Es normal, supongo-<p>

-¿regañarte? Pero eres muy inteligente…-

-No fue por eso, fue por mi conducta con Ámber-

-Ah… ¿Qué te pasó en tu mejilla? Está muy roja.- El golpe de mi padre me dejó marcado. Estaba agradecido de no estar solo en ese momento, pero no quería que se enterara de lo que pasó, se veía preocupada.

–Me caí- No quería que se fuera, no quería sentirme más solo.

* * *

><p>-Ya no llores- dije con delicadeza, pose mi mano en su hombro –Las cosas van a mejorar, hay que ser positivos. Ya te lo dije, eres inteligente, y te aseguro que tus padres algún día estarán muy orgullosos de ti- sus lágrimas comenzaban a cesar.<p>

-¿Tú crees?-

-Te lo aseguro- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Ya no pienses en eso ¿vale?-

-Vale- Secó las últimas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Saqué una barra de chocolate, que tenía planeado comer más tarde-¿Quieres un trozo?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una barra de chocolate- creo que en el mundo mágico no se acostumbra a ver el chocolate en barra. –Toma la mitad-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Dio una mordida a su trozo de chocolate –Ummm… esta deliciosa, no la había probado-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, ni siquiera había visto el chocolate en barra- ya se veía un poco más tranquilo. Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos aún estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sonó una campanada, ya era hora de regresar a clases.

* * *

><p>-Tengo que ir por mis cosas-<p>

-Yo también-

-Entonces… nos vemos luego-

-Sí, adiós-

-Adiós Sandy- fui rápido por mis cosas, Ámber estaba comiendo los dulces que mis padres le habían regalado, yo aún tenía un último trozo de chocolate que Sandy me había regalado. Aun me siento deprimido por lo que sucedió, pero me alegró saber que no estaba solo hace un momento. Al principio creí que Sandy era muy reservada, ya veo que no. Me dirigí a salón tratando de despejar mi mente, y saboreando el último trozo de chocolate que sobraba.

* * *

><p>Como se darán cuenta, la famlia de Nathaniel es cercana a los Malfoy, por parte de su mamá. Le puse así porque creía que sería interesante, y mas tarde me di cuenta que hay un cierto parecido entre la mamá de Nathaniel y Lucius Malfoy o Draco Malfoy (chequen el color de cabello, es rubio plateado) Asimismo, sabemos por parte del juego que los padres de Nathaniel son malos con el. La parte en que estan hablando... sinceramente como que no me convencio... pero no supe que mas ponerle. Ojala les haya gustado, y pronto tengo el siguiente capitulo "...Mañana por mi" No se olviden de comentar ;)<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5 Mañana por mí

Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)

* * *

><p><strong>5… Mañana por mí.<strong>

Después de todo el revuelto con mis padres y de la amena platica con Jackson, lo mejor sería ir a disculparme con Ámber.

-De verdad siento molestarte con lo que hice-

-… Está bien- fue lo único que dijo.

-Por cierto… Jackson no tiene nada que ver con eso… Siempre fui yo. Supe que la habías culpado-

-¿La estas defendiendo?-

-Digámoslo así, fue injusto que pensaras que era ella cuando en realidad siempre fui yo-

-Como sea, además, ella no es de mucha importancia…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-A fin y acabo, las de su tipo no deberían estar aquí, ya sabes… "Sangre sucia"- dijo burlona.

-No digas eso, tú y nuestros padres seguirán con esas ideas, pero yo no. Y lo sabes perfectamente-

-¡Ah! Primero vienes a disculparte y luego a decirme que hacer…-

-Solo digo que deberías ser más respetuosa, las ideas de "pureza de sangre" y esas cosas, no deberían darles ya importancia-

-Claro… Lo que digas- respondió indiferente.

* * *

><p>Desde que hablé con Nathaniel, hace no más de una semana, ya no lo he visto triste. Cuando nos vemos solo nos saludamos, no hemos hablado mucho desde entonces. Aún sigo con la duda de porque estaba llorando, no quiero preguntarle puesto que se sentiría incómodo, creo.<p>

La clase de pociones terminó y todos salimos del aula; nos dirigíamos a la sala común de Hufflepuff, yo aún tenía unas pocas tareas pendientes.

-Creo que no tengo los ingredientes bien… ¿me prestas tus apuntes?- dijo Alexy.

-Sí, espera… deja sacarlos…- busqué entre toda mi mochila –No los traigo, a lo mejor los dejé en el salón. Voy por ellos, los veo en la sala común-

Regresé rápidamente al salón, mis apuntes estaban sobre una de las mesas, tuve suerte de que nadie los tomara. Pero no tuve tanta suerte cuando salí: Ámber, Li y Charlotte estaban afuera. Me negaron el pasó en el pasillo.

-Me dan permiso- dije sin expresión alguna, ellas solo se rieron.

-Así que… Tus padres son muggles, ¿cierto?- dijo Ámber maliciosamente.

-Sí ¿y?- lo mejor era no darle importancia a lo que dijera.

-No eres digna de estar aquí…-

-¿Y tú sí?-

-Totalmente. Mis padres y toda mi familia son magos, y tú… No eres más que sangre sucia- esas palabras que había mencionado su madre, pero aún no entendía que quería decir con eso.

* * *

><p>-Y que quieres que haga, ¿te aplaudo?- de seguro la muy torpe ni siquiera sabía de lo que yo hablaba.<p>

-No te hagas la inocente, de seguro tú has estado ayudando a Nathaniel con las bromas- Sabía que no era cierto, pero que más daba, con tal de hacerle pasar mal un rato…

-¿Qué? ¡No…!-

-No te hagas, escuché claramente cómo te reías de mía, y dijiste "se lo merece".-

-Pero yo no he hecho nada… Tú te burlaste de mí el otro día-

* * *

><p>-Es verdad, pero es que te veías tan tonta en ese instante…- No quise escuchar más y me pasé derecho –"<em>Diffindo"<em>- mi mochila se rasgó y todas mis cosas se cayeron.

-¡Ya déjame!-

-No creo- me agaché para recoger mis cosas y…-"_Serpensortia_"- Apareció una serpiente de la varita de Ámber, que cada vez se iba acercando más a mí –Es inofensiva, no te va a morder… supongo- me asusté mucho, saqué mi varita pero Li retiró la varita de mi mano con el hechizo "Expelliarmus" e hizo aparecer una serpiente también, Charlotte no fue la excepción. No tenía salida, yo estaba contra sentada contra la pared y tres serpientes a mí alrededor.

-¡YA BASTA, DEJENME!- sólo echaron a reír, una de las serpientes estaba rozando mis pies. -¡DEJENMÉ!- supliqué, pero no paraban de reír maliciosamente.

-¡Que llorona eres!- dijo Li, las serpientes estaban casi encima de mí, yo no podía estar más aterrada…

De pronto, las serpientes brillaron, pero en realidad era como si se estuviesen incendiando y desaparecieron.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¿Están locas? ¡Déjenla en paz!-

-¿Eh…?-

-Ya me oíste, váyanse las tres-

Nathaniel había aparecido de pronto, el hizo desaparecer las serpientes y se puso frente a mí. Ámber y sus amigas se fueron.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-

-N-no… Es que… M-me asusté mucho con las serpientes.

-Siento mucho lo que mi hermana hizo, en verdad lo siento… Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas- entre los dos recogimos mis cosas, hizo un hechizo para arreglar el agujero de mi mochila y pudimos guardar todo. Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantar.

-Gracias por defenderme- ahora me sentía realmente estúpida, no me pude defender como él había dicho la primera vez que conversamos.

-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por animarme el otro día- sonrió tiernamente. Me alegraba que él estuviera feliz, es muy distinto a su hermana. Se notó desde el día en que nos vimos en la librería, y hoy pude comprobarlo. –Y si te vuelve a molestar, no dudes en hacerle un hechizo. Te recomiendo "_Palalingua_"- Esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

-Ok, lo tomaré en cuenta-

Sonrió y se fue. Yo mientras tanto regresé a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-Jajaja, creí que eras más… Reservada- apareció Castiel de pronto, burlándose de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Llevamos casi dos meses aquí y ya conseguiste novio, eres bastante apresurada-

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!-

-¿Estás negando a tu novio Nathaniel?- siguió riéndose.

-¿Eh?- Saqué un libro y lo golpeé con él. -¡Él no es mi novio!-

-Que agresiva, lo que digas- se fue aun entre burlas.- Es algo desesperante cuando se burla. A la vez espero que sea otra vez tan serio como normalmente es. A ver qué pasa.

* * *

><p>Ese tipo de burlas me pasaron muy frecuentes en la primaria, mucho mas en la secundaria, antes yo era un poco agresiva XD creo que fue algo corto este capítulo, pero hay voy, lento pero seguro. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar ;)<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6 Un pequeño secreto

Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)

* * *

><p><strong>6 Un pequeño secreto<strong>

Me encontraba fuera del castillo caminando, me gustaba estar sola de vez en cuando. Tenía tiempo libre, así que no estaba presionada. El colegio rodeado de montañas y cerca de un gran lago. Realmente me tranquilizaba el susurro del viento, indicando que pronto llegaría el otoño.

Me senté un rato contemplando el pacífico paisaje a mí alrededor. Cuando escuche un ligero maullido, había un gatito dorado cerca de mí, probablemente se escapó de su dueño. Lo agarré antes de que corriera, era muy tierno.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Nathaniel venía corriendo buscando algo. -¡Ah! Hola-

-Hola… ¿Es tuyo?- le pregunté mostrando el gato.

-Si- contestó el, le devolví el gato –muchas gracias-

-de nada-

-No vuelvas a correr, te puede encontrar alguien más- se dirigía a su gato, quien solo respondió con un agudo "¡meow!" Acto que me dio mucha risa – ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Perdón, es que fue gracioso… eso que acabas de hacer-

-Oh… Es que lo he estado persiguiendo desde que salí del castillo, es muy rápido- se sentó junto a mí.

-Pero… pensé que tenías un sapo de mascota…-

-Sí, pero es muy aburrido, además siempre quise un gato pero mi mamá es alérgica, así que lo compré en el callejón Diagon a escondidas de mis padres-.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Todavía no le pongo nombre… ¿Se te ocurre alguno?-

-Ummm… ¿Qué tal… Tom?- sinceramente no tenía ideas en ese instante.

-Creo que es muy común… ¿Qué tal Henry?-

-¿Dickens?

-¿o… Paco?- Empezamos a reír con ese –Bien, creo que debo pensarlo mejor-

-Es algo raro llamarlo Paco, ¿no?-

-Supongo que sí. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿tú estabas en la librería con el señor Farrés?-

-¡Sí! No pensé que me reconocerías-

-¿Entonces… ya me habías reconocido tú a mí?-

-Sí, pero no estaba segura, ¿ya conocías al señor Farrés?-

-Sí, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia-

-¿Ministerio de magia?-

-Sí, ¿no has oído de él?-

-Aun no conozco muchas cosas del mundo mágico-

-Es lo que gobierna la comunidad mágica-

-¡Ah! No lo sabía…-

-¿No? En qué mundo vives, todos saben del ministerio de magia…-

-El problema es, yo no sabía del mundo mágico hasta hace apenas unos meses-

-Ah… ¿entonces tus padres son muggles?-

-Sí-

-Claro… debí suponerlo. ¿Pero… no sabes entonces de Quidditch?

-¿Quidditch, que es eso?-

-Es el deporte más popular de la comunidad mágica… Ven, te mostraré- nos levantamos del suelo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ya verás, ven- Lo seguí por el campo hasta llegar a una especie de estadio de futbol, o al menos eso me parecía a mí, habían varios estudiantes montados en sus escobas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Se enfrentan dos equipos de siete jugadores cada uno. Hay tres cazadores, dos bateadores, un guardián y un buscador…- me explicó la forma de jugar, era algo así como una combinación de basquetbol… futbol… y béisbol… Al menos eso me parecía a mí.

-… Y el buscador atrapa la snitch dorada, cuando la atrapa el equipo consigue 150 puntos y termina el juego-

-Suena interesante-

-Sí, ¿no te gustaría entrar también?-

-No creo, soy un asco con las lecciones de vuelo. He estado haciendo el ridículo- dije decepcionada –No creo que sea lo mío-

-Ah…-

-¿qué puesto te gustaría tener?-

-Buscador, por supuesto. Pero no podemos entrar los de primero. Hasta entonces voy a practicar mucho- quedamos mirando a los jugadores por un momento, una ligera y refrescante brisa nos abrazaba.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, tenía que agradecerte algo…- Recordé que le debía un "gracias" a Nathaniel –por esa vez que hiciste los fuegos artificiales con Ámber, de no haber sido así, no hubiera podido salir de ese aprieto-

-Ah… no es nada… Aunque fue inconscientemente, no sabía que estaban haciendo. Yo te debo una disculpa, no sabía que Ámber te estaba molestando porque pensaba que tú eras la culpable. Prometo ya no hacer más bromas-

-Está bien. Eres muy diferente a ella ¿sabes?-

-Bueno… digamos que no tenemos las mismas ideas. Ella tiene más ideas como mis padres… Tal vez por eso la prefieren más… Bueno… M-mejor olvida lo que dije- se veía un poco decepcionado. Por eso debió estar llorando aquella vez, por la preferencia de sus padres hacia su hermana… ¿o no? Además, no creo que haya sido una simple caída lo que le dejó su mejilla roja. –Sandy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-su voz cambió a un tono melancólico.

-Sí…-

-No le digas a nadie de mi gato, no quiero que lo encuentren, probablemente le dirán a mis papás…. Y bueno…. Son algo estrictos conmigo. Una vez tuve un gato en mi hogar a escondidas de mi padre… y ellos lo echaron cruelmente- miraba con tristeza a su gato y lo acariciaba.

-No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto- sonreí.

-Muchas gracias- él también sonrió. – ¡Mira! Allá va la snitch dorada- una diminuta pelota dorada que volaba rápidamente de un lado a otro, perseguida por uno de los jugadores.

– ¡Ya sé que nombre! ¡Snitch! Es dorada y pequeña como tu gato, y a ti te encanta el quidditch y quieres el puesto de buscador-

-Me gusta. Suena mejor que Paco-

Ya estaba siendo más tarde, ambos regresamos al gran comedor para cenar. Platicamos por un largo rato, me explicaba cosas que aún no lograba entender del mundo mágico, admití que sus bromas a Ámber fueron graciosas.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué significa eso de "sangre sucia"? lo he oído varias veces pero…- Nathaniel me miró muy sorprendido.

-¿Te han llamado así?- preguntó exaltado.

-Sí… algunas veces…-

-Es un insulto. Hay magos que se creen superiores a otros porque sus familias son de "sangre pura", que no se mezclan con muggles, por así decirlo, y le llaman así a los magos nacidos de muggles. ¿Quién te llamó así?-

-Ámber… No sabía que fuese tan malo…-

-Otra vez lo siento, no puedo creer que mi hermana haya dicho a eso… Sinceramente, mis padres aún tiene esas ideas de "sangre pura", pero yo no- Ahora entiendo la mayor diferencia entre él y sus padre y su hermana. –No les hagas caso ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien-

Pronto después, Armin, Alexy, Iris y Ken se unieron, y seguimos hablando de muchas cosas más, hasta la hora de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunábamos, Nathaniel llegó con una caja.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunté.

-Artículos de broma, eran para Ámber y tal vez una que otra persona… Pero lo mejor será deshacerme de lo que sobra-

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Alexy sacando algo de la caja.

-Son fuegos artificiales-

-¿Estas son galletas?- Ken sacó un paquete de galletas.

-Sí, pero si fuera tú, no me las comería. Te convertirás en un canario-

-¿Por qué tienes tantas plumas?- tenía un estuche con varias plumas en él.

-Son de caramelos, toma una, si quieres-

-Gracias, ¿Dónde consigues todo eso?-

-En Sortilegios Weasley, en el callejón Diagon. Los compré a escondidas de mis padres-

-Haces muchas cosas a escondidas de tus papás ¿no?-

-Creo que sí…-

Cada día nos llevábamos mejor, nos juntábamos cada que podíamos y hablábamos de cualquier cosa, el me platicaba del mundo mágico, y yo del mundo muggle. Le impresionaban muchísimas cosas, y admitió que le gustaría conocer el mundo muggle.

Nathaniel sacaba a Snitch a escondidas, porque siempre lo tenía en la sala de Ravenclaw, no sabíamos si había algo malo en tener dos mascotas, pero aun así, preferíamos tenerlo en secreto. Sin embargo, Snitch no puso de su parte. Mientras caminábamos por un pasillo, y Nathaniel tenía al gato escondido en su túnica, este lo rasguño y salió corriendo. Lo perseguimos por un buen rato, y no lográbamos atraparlo. Hasta que de pronto nos topamos con Filch, el conserje del colegio.

-¿Qué hacen corriendo por los pasillo?-

-N-nada… Solo… buscamos algo…- respondió Nathaniel

-No deberían estar corriendo, está contra las reglas-

-Perdón… ya no vamos a correr…- respondí.

-No sabía de esa regla…- dijo Nathaniel.

-Estarán en problemas…-

-¿Qué ocurre, Filch?- apareció la profesora McGonagall, con un pequeño gato en sus manos, era Snitch.

-¡Snitch!- expresó Nath.

-Estos alumnos, han estado corriendo por los pasillos…-

-Estábamos buscando algo… Un gato-

- ¿Un gato? Debo suponer que este les pertenece, aunque tenía entendido que Jackson tenía una lechuza y Andrew un sapo- dijo la profesora en tono serio. Quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que decir.

-Debería castigarlos, no deberían tener dos mascotas…-

-Silencio Filch. ¿Quién es su dueño?- intercambiamos miradas.

-E-es… mío, profesora- respondió Nathaniel resignado –Lo siento…-

-No sabíamos que estaba contra las reglas- dije.

-Bueno, no recuerdo que haya una regla al respecto, pero tener dos mascotas es cuestión de más responsabilidad. Te recomiendo, si quieres, de ahora en adelante lleves a tu gato a clase de transformaciones, y a tu sapo lo puedes dejar con Hagrid, el guardabosques, cuidará bien de él-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto. Está en la cabaña en el borde del boque- sonrió la profesora. –Cuídalo muy bien- le devolvió el gatito a Nath.

-¡Gracias profesora!- Fue un verdadero alivio, creímos que nos iba a castigar. Filch se fue refunfuñando.

-¿Más tarde vamos con Hagrid?- me preguntó.

-Sí, claro-

-Gracias otra vez, profesora…- pero ya no estaba, en su lugar gato se iba alejando, volteó, maulló, y siguió su camino. –Creo que… era la profesora-

-De seguro también le gustan los gatos-

Más tarde, Nathaniel trajo su sapo y fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid. Tocamos la puerto y apareció un señor muy alto, el mismo que nos guio a Hogwarts el primer día en los botes. Por un momento creí que sería alguien gruñón pero…

-Hola, ¿se les ofrece algo?-

-Hola, la profesora McGonagall me dijo… que tal vez podría cuidar de mi sapo…-

-¡a claro! Ya lo había comentado hace poco. Por supuesto- parecía muy amable.

-Se llama Ruter...- se escucharon fuertes ladridos de un perro.

-¡Fang! Tranquilo. No hace nada, siempre recibe así cuando alguien llega- había un perro negro y grande. Pero yo no quitaba la vista a unas enormes calabazas que había afuera de la cabaña.

-Y no te preocupes, pueden venir cuando quieran, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nathaniel Andrew, y ella es…-

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Sandy Jackson- respondí.-Perdón es que… Nunca había visto calabazas tan grandes-

-¡Ah! Son para Halloween. Habrá un gran festín como cada año.-

-Es genial-

-¿Y qué es eso?- Nathaniel se dirigía a unas cajas con unas langostas viscosas y pálidas.

-Escregutos de cola explosiva, los están cuidando alumnos de cuarto. Perdón, ¿habías mencionado que tu apellido es Andrew?-

-Si-

-Creo que ya había escuchado ese apellido hace tiempo… ¿Tu padre es… Francis Andrew? -

-Si así es-

-ya decía yo que había escuchado ese apellido, y tú eres Jackson… veamos… no me acuerdo de algún Jackson…-

-Ah… bueno, es que mis padres son muggles-

-¡Oh! Entiendo. Los dos son bienvenidos cuando quieran-

Aun estuvimos platicando con Hagrid de criaturas mágicas, tiene un cierto aprecio a las criaturas algo… peligrosas. Pasamos un buen momento con él. Ya en la tarde, Nathaniel y yo regresamos al castillo, ya sabíamos a donde ir en caso de estar aburridos.

* * *

><p>Pues ya... aquí ya veremos mas a Hagrid, un personaje muy muy agradable :D Y para el próximo capítulo les tengo un personaje sorpresa, solo les dire eso jejeje, pero se que les va a gustar (o al menos eso espero) Y si quieren saber algunos datos o cuando suba un nuevo capítulo, chequen mi firma en Facebook<p>

SandyJacksoneraMegurine?ref=hl


	7. Capitulo 7 Misterio oculto en el bosque

_Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)_

* * *

><p><strong>7 El misterio oculto en el bosque<strong>

-¿Rana de chocolate?-

-Sí…-

-Déjame adivinar, de seguro salta ¿no? Jaja…-

-Por supuesto, como normalmente lo hacen-

-¿Normalmente? Los chocolates que yo conozco no saltan. Solo… Se quedan ahí y ya…-

-Para mí eso es extraño, ¿Qué chiste tiene un chocolate que no salta, que solo es una barrita? Aunque admito que son deliciosas-

-Bueno… voy a probar…- Nathaniel me obsequió una rana de chocolate y yo una barra de chocolate a él. Destapé la rana de chocolate y esta saltó de inmediato, dándome una sorpresa.

-¡Que no escape!- exclamó Nathaniel. La rana salto a las escaleras y de ahí saltó a las escaleras que estaban más abajo.

-¡Ay!- se escuchó de las escaleras de abajo.

-Oh oh-

Nos asomamos y vimos que la rana le había caído a una chica castaña de Slytherin.

-Perdón- dije a la chica.

-No importa- respondió y se fue.

-Al menos ya sé cómo funciona. ¿Qué es esto?-

-Un cromo con algún mago o bruja famoso. ¿Quién te salió?-

-Harry Potter-

-¡Bien! Es quizá el mago más valiente del que haya escuchado-

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, se supone que eso lo veremos más tarde en Historia de la Magia, pero como apenas estamos viendo la Guerra Imperial Mágica, te contaré lo poco que sé- Harry Potter salvó el mundo mágico hace apenas algunos años, derroto al "señor tenebroso" Lord Voldemort. Perecía muy interesante su historia.

Halloween ya estaba cerca, se hablaba mucho del gran banquete que habría y un supuesto espectáculo de fantasmas, o algo así. Además de llevarme bien con Iris, empezaba a llevarme mejor con Laeti… O bien… Algo así, me parecía algo… presumida a veces. Aun así me juntaba con ellas. Había un chico muy callado de Ravenclaw llamado Owen, no hablaba con nadie; Nathaniel trataba de platicar con él, pero era muy poco lo que hablaban. Como la mayoría de las clases eran con Ravenclaw, ya conocía a la mayoría.

Llegó el día del gran banquete de Halloween, teníamos tiempo libre, así que quedé con Nathaniel para visitar a Hagrid. Normalmente a él le gustaba echar carreras para ver quien llegaba primero a la cabaña de Hagrid, que estaba cuesta abajo.

-¡Corre!-

-¡Ya voy! Es que siento que me voy a tropezar- Él siempre iba a la adelantara, pero antes de llegar a la cabaña se tropezó y cayó.

-¿Estas bien?-

-S-sí… Ay… Tenías razón…-

-Tonto- dije entre risas y le ayude a levantarse.

Estuvimos con Hagrid por más de una hora, la mayor parte del tiempo nos platicó de Harry Potter, él y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione eran muy cercanos cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, hablaba maravillas de ellos tres.

-¡Valla! Miren la hora, necesito ir a buscar unas hierbas al bosque que me pidieron.-

-¿Vas a entrar al bosque?-pregunté

-Lo hago todo el tiempo- respondió sonriente. –Bien, quizá los vea durante la cena-

-Seguro. Mejor regresamos al castillo- dijo Nathaniel. Salimos de la cabaña, Hagrid se dirigió al bosque y Nathaniel y yo al castillo, pero no habíamos tardado mucho en salir cuando a lo lejos, Lysandro y Castiel se dirigían hacia donde estábamos.

-¿Castiel? ¿Lys...?-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Nathaniel

-Nada de su incumbencia…- respondió Castiel.

-Castiel, no podemos estar afuera, es absurdo lo que quieres hacer, es peligroso- advirtió Lysandro.

-No vamos a entrar mucho, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede haber en el bosque prohibido?-

-¿El bosque prohibido? ¡Van a entrar!- pregunté.

-Solo vamos a ver…-

-¿vamos? Disculpa, pero desde un principio me opuse a esta idea…-

-Eres un miedoso, Lysandro, yo si voy- Castiel se dirigió al bosque prohibido, dejando a Lysandro con nosotros.

-Es un verdadero tonto - dijo Nathaniel.

-Es peligroso que entre-respondí. -¿Creen que… deberíamos avisar a alguien?-

-¿Cómo a quién?-

-Pues… a algún maestro…-

-No es necesario, no debe tardar en salir, probablemente le parezca aburrido, dijo que solo iba a "asomarse" no creo que…- un grito interrumpió, los tres quedamos atónitos.

-E-ese… f-fue Castiel, ¿verdad?- dijo Lysandro.

-S-si… creo que si- respondió Nathaniel. Nos acercamos al bosque prohibido, pero no lográbamos ver a Castiel o algo más que árboles y un poco de niebla.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?-

-N-no Lysandro… - respondió Nathaniel- E-eso está contra las reglas… Hay que decirle a Hagrid, el conoce bien el bosque-

-Pero Nath… ¿que él no había dicho que iba a buscar unas hierbas o algo así?-

-Entonces, ¿estará en el bosque prohibido? ¿Habrá escuchado a Castiel o lo habrá visto?- se volvió a escuchar el grito.

-Hay que ver, n-no debe estar lejos… ¿o sí?- dije.

-¿Estás loca? Aunque… tal vez sea lo único que podamos hacer, y nos tardaríamos más en buscar a otro profesor.-

-Vamos- dijo Lysandro. Entramos al bosque con cautela –No hay que separarnos- todo estaba en silencio profundo, cada vez era más difícil ver por la oscuridad. Sacamos las varitas –"Lumos"- las varitas crearon un pequeño rayo de luz para ver mejor. Seguimos caminando procurando no alejarnos tanto del borde.

-¡Allá está!- dijo Lysandro señalando con su varita. Nos dirigimos hacia Castiel, estaba sentado recargado en un árbol. –Castiel, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?-

-N-no se… iba caminando… y-y choqué con algo de repente, empezó a moverse m-muy brusco… T-tenía un cuerno y…- algo sonó muy cerca de nosotros y unos pasos se aproximaba… Ese ruido era como… ¿un relinchido? Los cuatro nos mantuvimos juntos y de entre los árboles se veía algo…

-¿Qué es?-dije casi en un susurro -Parece un…-

-Es… ¿un unicornio?- dijo Nathaniel soltando inmediatamente una carcajada, Lysandro empezó a reírse discretamente para que Castiel no lo viera, yo también comencé a reírme.

-¿¡Qué!? Eso era lo que… Pero que…- Castiel tartamudeaba y nosotros nos seguíamos riendo -¡Ya dejen de burlarse!-

-Y decías que Lysandro era el miedoso- dije.

-Tranquilo, un unicornio no te va a matar- dijo Nathaniel sin parar de reír.

-Pero entonces… porque su comportamiento tan brusco…-

-Porque los unicornios prefieren el aspecto femenino, no el masculino, por eso no le gustó que te hayas acercado-

El unicornio se acercó un poco, con lo que había dicho Nathaniel, sentí la seguridad de yo acercarme al unicornio y acariciarlo.

-No es tan malo, es tranquilo- dije.

-Es una bestia- respondió Castiel de peor humor que el que normalmente tiene. – ¡Ya deja de reírte Lysandro!-

Era inevitable no reírse al respecto, Castiel siguió furioso, Nathaniel no paraba de reír y Lysandro calmó su risa lo más posible. Había algo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia al pie de un árbol, que llamó mi atención, parecía una lápida, me acerqué para verla bien, iluminé más de cerca con mi varita, alrededor habían unas cuantas rosas, en su mayoría bancas. Tenía unas letras grabadas que decían:

María Magdalena

1843-1860

No sabía que había tumbas en el bosque prohibido. Un aire de tristeza me envolvió por un momento, como si la conociera de algún lado, pero no recuerdo ese nombre. –Oigan, ¿saben quién es María Magdalena?-

-¿Quién?-

-María Magdalena, miren- los tres se acercaron.

-¿Una lápida?- dijo Lysandro.

-¿Se han enterrado muertos aquí?- preguntó Castiel.

-No sé, no se ve ninguna otra lápida-

-Es extraño- respondió Nathaniel viendo agachándose para ver mejor –Aunque para ser de ya muchos años, está muy cuidada-

-María Magdalena… ¿Habrá sido alguien importante?-

-Lysandro, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Castiel. Lysandro veía en dirección a lo más profundo del bosque, no dejaba de mirar ni un segundo, estaba poniéndose pálido.

-¿Lys, que tienes?- pregunté.

-Alguien nos estaba mirando, allá- seguía sin apartar la vista. Miramos en la misma dirección, no había más que niebla y oscuridad. Alumbramos un poco con las varitas; para ese entonces el unicornio ya no estaba. –N-no estamos solos… Estoy seguro que vi a alguien…-

-Será mejor irnos- dijo Nathaniel –Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí- concordamos con él y comenzamos a caminar…

-¿Tan rápido se van?- una voz que no era de ninguno de nosotros y que nos dejó paralizados, Lysandro tenía razón, no estábamos solos –No tengo visitas muy a menudo… o más bien dicho, nunca- las manos comenzaron a temblarme, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Detrás de nosotros había un joven con una capa negra, muy alto, de cabello castaño largo. Su rostro muy pálido, reflejaba soledad y tristeza. Solo se nos quedó mirando y nosotros a él. Se acercó lentamente. –Tengo entendido que los alumnos tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido… Pero eso no importa. Nunca antes alguien se había percatado de esta tumba… hasta ahora- miró con melancolía la lápida. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- quedamos en silencio, aun temblando de miedo. –Les he formulado una pregunta-

-N-nada… e-en especial…- respondió Lysandro –S-si nos disculpa… estábamos a punto de irnos…- apenas nos dimos la vuelta y el joven cambió de posición, una vez más estaba frente a nosotros. Yo no paraba de temblar.

-No planeo hacerles daño. No recuerdo la última vez que había percibido un olor tan bueno… de sangre-

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Castiel.

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia mí –Tú… Tú eres como… me recuerdas a…- no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, son muy parecidas…- se encamino hacia mí y yo retrocedía. No apartaba sus ojos rojizos de mí, noté unos colmillos afilados en su dentadura…

-¡D-déjala!- advirtió Nathaniel apuntando con la varita, el chico soltó un risa.

-¿Y crees que TU puedes hacerme algo con tu varita? apenas y puedes moverte del miedo que te invade- y era cierto, Nath no dejaba de temblar, pero seguía apuntando. –Les recuerdo, que no planeo dañarles; solo quería verla un poco más de cerca… Tiene mucho parecido a alguien que conocí…- Se agacho para verme mejor a los ojos. -¿Qué grupo sanguíneo eres?-

-¡Ya déjala!- Nathaniel se acercó más al chico.

-¡Estas acabando con mi paciencia! Le prometí a mi compañera que no les haría daño a los humanos, y aun mantengo esa promesa-

-T-tu compañera… ¿Era María Magdalena?- pregunté.

-Así es. Tienes un gran parecido a ella, las mismas facciones, los ojos, a pesar de ser de distinto color, pero su mirada idéntica, incluso tu voz… Me recuerda mucho a ella-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Lysandro.

-Mi nombre es Dimitry- respondió cordialmente inclinando la cabeza. –Y ustedes son…-

-M-mi nombre es Lysandro…-

-Y-yo Castiel.-

-Nathaniel-

-S-Sandy-

-Es todo un placer- respondió Dimitry –Aunque no es correcto que alumnos de primer año estén a estas horas fuera del castillo, y mucho menos en este bosque-

-¿C-como sabes de las reglas…?- preguntó Castiel. Dimitry sonrió.

-Se más de Hogwarts de lo que imaginan: las clases, las reglas, los lugares, incluso una parte de su historia. Se las contaría con gusto, pero no me siento de humor. Me gustaría estar solo, si no les importa- Sonaron las campanadas del castillo-Deben irse ya- Dimitry fue hacia la lápida y se hincó a lado de ella. Los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia la salida, casi corriendo, Dimitry era muy misterioso, sin duda, su tono de hablar provocaba miedo. No dijimos ni una palabra hasta salir del bosque.

-Jamás… Jamás hay que volver ahí adentro- dijo Lysandro jadeando.

-De no ser por ALGUIEN, no hubiéramos entrado- respondió Nathaniel. Castiel miró furioso a Nath.

-Ya vámonos, es tarde- dije, esperando que no empezara una discusión entre ellos dos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo…

-Dijo que había percibido olores buenos de sangre…- dijo Lysandro muy pensativo.

-Y preguntó mi grupo sanguíneo- dije.

-Algo no concuerda- dijo Nathaniel –las fechas de la lápida tiene más de cien años hasta hoy. Dimitry se ve muy joven… ¡Quizá es un vampiro!-

-Pero no entiendo, dijo que sabía más de Hogwarts que nosotros- respondió Castiel. –No creo que dejen entrar a vampiros en la escuela…-

-¿No vieron su ropa? ¡Era el uniforme de Hogwarts!- contestó Nathaniel.

-Y sus colmillos, ¿no los vieron? Los noté cuando se me acercó. Tal vez antes no era vampiro, hasta que uno lo mordió- respondí. –Aun así… Debe ser terrible estar tantos años solo, dijo que nunca había recibido visitas…-

-Más bien nadie se había dado cuenta de que había una tumba- dijo Castiel.

Y a estábamos entrando al pasillo, un gato paso cerca de nosotros, era de esperarse que Nathaniel lo acariciara, el gato ronroneaba hasta que alguien llegó.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que ya deberían estar en el gran comedor y no paseando fuera del castillo.- era Flich. Esto era malo, muy malo, desde que llegamos escucho que siempre va contra los alumnos y le gusta castigarlos por la más mínima cosa (Como cuando Nath y yo buscábamos a Snitch). El gato era la muy mencionada Sr. Norris, que fue directamente con Flich. –Ustedes cuatro tienen grandes problemas- nadie decía nada más.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, el profesor Longbotton llegó e igualmente se dirigió a nosotros.

-Estos niños estaban vagando por el castillo a estas horas de la noche-

-N-no estábamos vagando- solté, tenía una excusa en mente –Nosotros… habíamos ido a la lechuzería para enviar una carta. Nathaniel me acompañó, y allí encontramos a Castiel y Lysandro; n-nos quedamos platicando… Y luego regresamos.- Hubo silencio, hablé lo más tranquila posible, pero los nervios seguían invadiéndome.

-Bueno… ¿y para quien era la carta?- preguntó el profesor.

-Para mis padres- respondí inmediatamente.

-Está bien… Sin embargo deben recordar que no deben estar fuera del castillo tan noche. Es la última vez que sucede esto, no recibirán castigo, pero si cinco puntos menos… A cada casa, por lo visto. Sinceramente no me sorprende de usted señor Castiel, pero sí de ustedes tres, en especial Nathaniel.-El bajo su cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo. -Ya, pueden irse-

Cinco puntos menos… me sentí terrible. Es de esos momentos que sientes haber defraudado a alguien, que en este caso sería a los de Hufflepuff. No era la primera vez que nos quitaban puntos, en alguna ocasión fue porque Armin trataba desesperadamente prender su consola en la clase de encantamientos. Sin embargo, nos hubiera ido peor si nos hubieran visto salir de bosque prohibido.

-¡Eres un tonto!-Nathaniel casi gritó de repente hacia Castiel-¡Por tu culpa estuvimos a punto de meternos en un grave problema!-

-¡Ah claro! ¡Ahora el niño perfecto me va a decir que hacer! Si tantos problemas estuve a punto de meterlos, entonces ¿Por qué también entraron al bosque prohibido, yo quería ver que había…?-

-¡Claro! Y si no hubiéramos estado ahí, probablemente habrías muerto de miedo.

-y-yo… ¡No estaba asustado!

-Claro que sí, por lo visto nunca vas a aprender...

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy arrogante?-

-¿Te han dicho que eres un completo idiota?-

-¡Ahora entiendo porque tus padres te desprecian tanto!- Nathaniel miro mucho más furioso que nunca a Castiel.

-¡Idiota!- Nathaniel sacó la varita, Castiel en seguida hizo lo mismo.

-¡No Nathaniel! Nos van a regañar…- dije apresuradamente.

-¿Qué, es que acaso le vas a hacer caso a tu novia?- dijo Castiel burlón.

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Ya cálmense! ¡Los dos!- dije…

-"_Expelliarmus_"- dijo Lysandro y las varitas de ambos se les retiraron de las manos. –Creo que ya fue suficiente por esta noche, tuvimos suerte de que nada más pasara. ¡Así que ya cálmense los dos!-

Nathaniel lanzó una última mirada fugitiva a Castiel, alzó su varita y se fue hacia el gran comedor. Castiel no tardó en irse también.

-Estos dos…- suspiró Lysandro. Algo no tenía muy claro, esa frase de Castiel de "…ahora entiendo porque tus padres te desprecian tanto" que puso muy furioso a Nathaniel, ¿era cierto?

-Lys… ¿Sabes que sucede con los padres de Nathaniel?

-No estoy muy seguro… Pero no me considero la persona apropiada para contártelo aunque supiera bien lo que pasa. Solo sé que una vez, no mucho después de que entramos, los padres de Nathaniel vinieron y hablaron seriamente con el-

-Crees que… ¿haya sido por su comportamiento de antes? Ya sabes, ¿Hacia su hermana, principalmente?

-Puede ser… Pero sea lo que sea Castiel fue demasiado lejos al parecer. Por cierto, debo agradecer lo que dijiste al maestro Longbotton, sé que no es correcto mentir, pero digamos que esta es una excepción-

-Hubiera sido peor si se dieran cuenta que estuvimos en el bosque-

Durante la cena casi no hablé, a pesar de que Alexy e Iris me hacían preguntas; aún tenía en mente dos cosas: qué habrá sucedido con Dimitry y María Magdalena, y que pasará con Nathaniel y sus padres. Armin por fin se dio por vencido con tratar de arreglar su PSP, pero estuvo de mal humor al principio. Alexy pensó que era mejor así. No será por mucho, están por llegar las vacaciones de navidad. Podíamos regresar a casa durante las vacaciones o quedarnos en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Años pasan y pasan, aún tengo tu recuerdo en mí, así será por siempre. No sabes el dolor que he sentido desde que te fuiste; si tan solo hubiera llegado antes… Pero de nada sirve lamentarme, porque con eso no podré traerte de vuelta a la vida. Mantendré tu recuerdo vivo hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi querida…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando tuve la idea de este fic, al principio no tenía contemplado a Dimitry, y yas después me surgio esta idea, les gusto? Tenia que ponerlo, es de los mejores personajes (aunque solo salga en un especial de Halloween y en una parte del episodio 19) A lo mejor fue corta la parte en que salió, pero más adelante habrá una historia interesante al respecto ;) No se olviden de comentar :D<em>


	8. Capitulo 8 La nueva aliada de Ámber

_Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)_

* * *

><p><strong>8 La nueva aliada de Ámber<strong>

No he querido preguntarle a Nath sobre sus padres, probablemente no le guste hablar de eso, admito que me gustaría saber; cuando Castiel hizo referencia a eso después de ir al bosque prohibido, Nath se había molestado mucho más. Solo espero que no sea grave.

Otra cosa que me intriga, es la tumba de María Magdalena en el Bosque Prohibido, y Dimitry. No hemos querido preguntarle a Hagrid si sabe algo al respecto, se enfadaría si supiera que estuvimos en el bosque, sin embargo, Dimitry había dicho que nunca había recibido visitas, entonces Hagrid no sabe de eso… Cuando la situación entre Castiel y Nath se tranquilizó, acordamos no hablar con nadie más de que habíamos entrado al bosque y de lo que encontramos, no sabíamos si alguien, además de nosotros, sabía de la tumba y del vampiro.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron, yo regresaría a casa con mi familia al igual que Armin, Alexy, Iris y Laeti. Empaque algunas cosas y lo necesario para hacer las tareas de vacaciones. Un día antes de partir, fui a la lechuzería para asegurarme de que Mike estuviera bien. Ahí me encontré a Nath, admirando el blanco paisaje invernal.

-Hola-

-Hola Sandy. Es una linda vista ¿no?-

-Sí, bastante- Algo no iba bien… Lo notaba diferente. –Y… ¿Qué haces?-

-Solo vine a caminar un rato, ¿ya estarás lista para ir mañana con tus padres no?-

-Sí, ¿y tú?-

-No… Yo me voy a quedar-

-¿En serio? Pero escuché que Ámber si iba a regresar…-

-Ella sí, pero yo prefiero quedarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-A mi… simplemente quisiera… E-es personal-

-Ah…-

Hubo un silencio, tal vez lo hice sentir incómodo así que no pregunte más. Por otro lado, no quería verlo triste, de seguro tiene que ver con lo de sus padres, aquella vez que lo vi llorar en las escaleras. No muy lejos, Iris, Armin, Alexy, Rosalya, Lysandro, Peggy y Ken estaban jugando con la nieve.

-Ven, vamos a jugar con la nieve-

* * *

><p>Sé que estamos cerca de la adolescencia, que hace poco que ya no somos niños, pero me atrevería a decir que la forma en que me dijo "vamos a jugar con la nieve" y la forma que me miraba era como ver a una niña pequeña, acepté y fuimos con los demás.<p>

Realmente no sabía si mis padres iban a seguir molestos, ya no quería estar en más problemas. Quedarme fue mi mejor opción, quizá no sea tan malo, habrían pocos alumnos. Pero no dejaba de pensar: ¿Cómo hacer que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí?

Me distraje cuando alguien me lanzó una bola de nieve a la cara, era Castiel, al parecer iba llegando. En ese momento solo pensé en divertirme, y una pequeña pero alborotada guerra de bolas de nieve comenzó.

Me divertía mucho cuando Sandy se ponía histérica cuando le ponían nieve en su cabello que siempre lo amarraba en una coleta. Ahora que lo pienso, es la única que me llama simplemente "Nath".

* * *

><p>Fue un momento muy divertido, Nath se veía más contento, ojala que no esté triste en las vacaciones. A la mañana siguiente, salí con Iris y Laeti hacia el tren, pero antes me despedí de Nathaniel, que estaba en el gran comedor leyendo.<p>

-Que tengas buen viaje-

-Gracias, nos veremos después. Feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad a ti también- respondió sonriente.

Aparte de querer despedirme, quería que Iris y Laeti se adelantaran. Realmente trato de ver el lado bueno cuando conozco a alguien, pero por alguna razón, no me agrada del todo Laeti. Y lo malo es que se junta mucho con Iris. Aun así, esta Alexy y Armin, quien por cierto ya quería llegar a casa y ponerse a jugar videojuegos durante todas las vacaciones, típico de él, supongo. Al llegar al tren y buscar un lugar con los gemelos, Ámber llego con sus aliadas… Y al parecer una nueva integrante.

-Hola rosadita- la ignoré por completo. -¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, mi hermano no está aquí para defenderte, ¿verdad?- seguía caminando buscando un lugar, frente a mí iban los gemelos pero no se habían percatado de la pequeña situación. –Por eso esta tan callada, no hay nadie que te defienda. ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?... Sé que todavía me escuchas, pequeña y torpe sangre sucia- ya sabía el significado de esas palabras, pero lo que más me enfurecía era que siguiera molestándome.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!- soltaron una carcajada. -¿Qué quieren?-

-Es divertido molestarte, es todo. ¡Ah! También venía a presentarte a mi nueva amiga Nitzia- era la misma que se juntaba con Ken, quien lo imaginaría. –Sera muy buena cómplice para molestarte ¿sabes? Aprenderá de la mejor-

-Ah… que interesante…- respondí sin expresión alguna.

-Mucho. Por lo visto estas sola, ¿Y esa tal Iris?-

-Ella esta con otra chica…-

-Uy… creo que te remplazaron-

-No es cierto…-

-No te preocupes, ya habrá alguien tan rara como tú para que sea tu amiga- las cuatro rieron.

-Claro... tú serás muy normal- dije entre susurros y me di la vuelta. Deseaba que en ese momento llegara Nathaniel, que hiciera que ellas dejaran de molestarme, como lo hizo anteriormente. Ellas seguían burlándose. En eso recordé lo que Nath me dijo hace un tiempo, después de defenderme:

–_Y si te vuelve a molestar, no dudes en hacerle un hechizo. Te recomiendo "Palalingua"-_

Antes de entrar al compartimiento, apunte mi varita hacia Ámber y dije _"Palalingua"_, no se le entendía lo que decía ahora, pareciera que algo le pasó en la lengua. –Gracias Nathaniel- pensé y me metí al compartimiento, los gemelos ya estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Alexy.

-En una situación con Ámber. Gracias por estar ahí-

-Lo siento…-

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? Hay una consola esperándome en casa y no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Armin apresurado.

-Hola, ¿les puedo hacer compañía?- apareció Ken en el compartimiento. Todos asentimos.

-Creí que estarías con esa chica con la que siempre te juntas… ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Armin.

-¿Se refieren a Nitzia?- pregunté.

-Si… Bueno, ella está con otras chicas… Así que no quise molestarla-

-Sí, la nueva integrante del grupito de Ámber- dije con desagrado.

-Es una lástima que se junte con ellas, pero Nitzia no será como ellas-

-¿Estás seguro? Se burlaron de mí hace menos de cinco minutos, y la incluyo a ella-

-¿Burlarse? Como crees…-

-Lo digo en serio, sinceramente dudo mucho llevarme bien con ella-

-Ella no es así…-

-No quiero juzgar a nadie, pero Ken está enamorado de Nitzia y no ve sus defectos- dijo Alexy sonriente. Ken inmediatamente se puso más rojo que los colores de Gryffindor. No sé qué pase después, pero de algo estoy segura: las molestias seguirán por un largo tiempo en Hogwarts, ahora con su nueva integrante.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que fue algo corto este capítulo XD bueno tomen en cuenta a Nitzia que tendrá un papel importante más adelante (en realidad es mi amiga XD) Por ahora podría decirse que Alexy no es gay... O no se ha manifestado como tal. Lo de Laeti e Iris, lo relaciono con algo que me pasó en la secundaria, había una compañera que me caía mal y que se juntaba mucho con mis amigas, más adelante se explicará por si mismo en el fic. <em>

_Tambien les doy un aviso. La próxima semana voy a entrar a la escuela y sinceramente no se cuando suba otro capítulo (mi último año de prepa, wiiii!); durante los dos últimos meses de las vacaciones trate de subir un capítulo cada semana, y si una semana no subía, a la siguiente subía dos capítulos para compensarlo. Pero de que voy a seguir con el fic, voy a seguir con el fic (aunque me tarde un año en subir el próximo capítulo jajaja okay no) Gracias tambien por unos cuantos comentarios que han dejado, son poquitos pero me animan a seguir :D_

Sigan comentando y gracias por leer :*


	9. Capitulo 9 Promesa

_Estoy de regreso! aunque en realidad nunca me fui XD solo que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela. Pero ya he tenido muchas ideas que poco a poco voy a desarrollar en el uno de los comentarios, me pregunaron si Nitzia iba a ser muy mala... bueeeno... eso lo veran despues. Por cierto, se que a Nathaniel, en el juego, no le gustan los dulces, eso quiza cambie mas adelante._

Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)

* * *

><p><strong>9 Promesa<strong>

_Hola Nath: _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo la estás pasando? admito que ya me gustaría regresar a Hogwarts; ya extrañaba a mi familia pero aquí no puedo hacer magia, eso es lo que extraño ahora. Bueno, solo quería deserte una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo. Ya pronto nos volveremos a ver. Cuida mucho a Snitch. _

_Atte. Sandy_

Junto con la carta venía una pequeña caja con pasas cubiertas de chocolate, se nota que ama el chocolate. Casi no había alumnos y resultaba un poco aburrido.

A veces me gustaría saber que tan diferente es el mundo muggle del mágico, según de lo poco que he hablado con Sandy respecto al tema, es muy distinto… Si mis padres lo supieran se opondrían con solo escuchar la palabra "muggle", está claro que jamás se los diré. Tomé una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, y escribí una carta en respuesta deseándole lo mismo y agradeciendo el pequeño regalo.

* * *

><p>Por fin de regreso a Hogwarts, a hacer magia otra vez. Creo que estoy mejorando, ahora es más divertido estar en Hogwarts que en casa.<p>

Los días pasaron, ya habíamos terminado los exámenes finales, por lo que estaba cerca la hora de regresar a casa. Como normalmente, Nathaniel y yo cenábamos en el gran comedor, hablando de cualquier cosa. Un tema muy curioso fue cuando el preguntó:

-El mundo muggle… ¿Qué tan distinto es del mundo mágico?-

-En muchas cosas, empezando precisamente en que no hay nada de magia como aquí, las cartas no se envían por lechuzas, las escobas no vuelan, en las escuelas no enseñan lo que aquí, enseñan ciencias, geografía, y matemáticas, por cierto que es una materia muy aburrida…-

-¿Tanto así?-

-Sí, por eso me sorprenden muchas cosas de Hogwarts hasta la fecha.-

-Admito que… tengo curiosidad de tu mundo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si… Tal vez te parezca tonto… Pero es la verdad…-

-No es tonto, después de todo, tú ya estás acostumbrado a este mundo, es normal, creo. Algún día lo vas a ver-

-Pero tendrás que explicarme lo que no entienda…-

-Está bien. Hagamos un trato, cuando visites el mundo muggle, yo te explicaré todo lo que no entiendas-

-Bien, y yo por lo tanto prometo explicarte lo que hay en el mundo mágico.

-¡Una promesa! Bien, entonces lo prometo- y como es común de mí, esperaba, como normalmente, que ambos entrelazaran los dedos como símbolo de esa promesa, pero él me miró extraño.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno… cuando se hace una promesa, las personas juntan sus meñiques.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Supongo que es para tener un acurdo entre ambos… Algo así-

-Es algo extraño para mí, aquí usamos el juramento inquebrantable-

- ¿Juramento inquebrantable?-

-Es un hechizo donde dos personas hacen un juramento, y en caso de que alguno no lo cumpla, esa persona muere-

-¿Qué?- el rió.

-Pero no es necesario llegar a ese extremo, creo que con unas palabras sinceras bastará-

-Sí, mejor así-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es…?- entre ambos entrelazamos los meñiques.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya hicimos una promesa sincera, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo; y aunque no hay un castigo cumpliremos la promesa-

-Yo siempre cumplo una promesa- dije con seguridad -Lo prometo-

-Yo también lo prometo-

No acordamos una fecha exacta en la que el visitara el mundo muggle, pero aunque pase años, esa promesa seguirá, y la voy a cumplir.

Durante los días que sobraron, me enseño algunas cuantas cosas más, algunos hechizos o dulces. Ya habíamos visto algunos partidos de Quidditch, y me daba recomendaciones para las clases de vuelo. Al final, pude dominar como volar la escoba.

En el último día de Hogwarts, en el tren, íbamos junto a Armin y Alexy, recordando lo que hicimos en este maravilloso año, desde la ocasión con las pastillas vomitivas, y una que otra situación en algunas clases. Al llegar al andén 9 ¾ nos despedimos, no pude evitar darle un abrazo de despedida a Nathaniel, al que correspondió. Él fue con sus padres y su hermana, mientras que los gemelos y yo, salimos juntos por el muro; del otro lado ya estaba nuestros respectivos padres esperando, me despedí de los gemelos prometiendo estar en contacto durante las vacaciones. Definitivamente, no hubo mejor año que este.

* * *

><p><span>En mi opinión fue algo cursi, creo XD<br>

Ya esta en proceso el capítulo 10, habrá algo interesante de los ancestros de Sandra, Nitzia y Erika, de quien vamos a empezar a hablar mas ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por su paciencia. Les mando saludos :D


	10. Capítulo 10 Cosas del pasado

_**Aqui de vuelta, espero que disfruten este capítulo :)**_

**_Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Cosas del pasado<strong>

Un par de meses pueden llegar a ser eternos mientras no use magia, pueda enviar una que otra carta a amigos, como con Armin y Alexy, a pesar de que conocemos los celulares y todo eso, preferimos comunicarnos por lechuza.

Supe que pronto haría magia otra vez cuando llego una carta de Hogwarts para segundo año, ¡ya era hora!

Los gemelos y yo decidimos ir juntos al callejón Diagon por los nuevos materiales. Algunos días más tarde, nos vimos en el caldero chorreante. No contaba con que en el callejón estaba Iris, ella no era la del problema en absoluto, era Laeti, que venía con ella. Laeti platicó de sus "interesantes cosas" que hizo durante las vacaciones, presumiblemente decía que sus padres trabajaban en un puesto muy importante en el ministerio de magia.

Afortunadamente, la perdimos de vista al salir de la librería, al parecer ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario.

-¡Miren! Allá está Nathaniel- sentado en una banca con un libro en sus manos. –vamos con el…-

-Pero queremos ver la tienda de bromas, Sortilegios Weasley…- dijo Armin.

-Entonces los veo ahí, ¿vale?-

-De acuerdo-

Fui hacia Nathaniel, quien no se percató de mi presencia cuando estaba a su lado.

-Hola- alzó la mirada.

-¡Hola Sandy! No te había visto-

-Jaja me doy cuenta, ¿qué estás leyendo?-

-Encontré esto en la librería, es de un autor muggle, una… novela policiaca-

-No sabía que vendían libros muggles aquí… Es genial-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, y me fascinó. Supongo… que también estas comprando tus útiles ¿no?-

-Sí, vine con Armin, Alexy, Iris… y Laeti- este último lo deje con un poco de… desgracia…

-¿No te agrada Laeti?-

-No mucho que digamos…-

-Y… ¿porque te sigues juntando con ella?-

-Creo que… no tengo elección, o más bien, a los demás les agrada, creo…-

-Ahí… Ahí vienen mis padres…- Inmediatamente escondió el libro entre sus ropas

-¿Sigues comprando cosas a escondidas de tus padres?

-No sé cómo se lo tomarían si ven que leo un libro muggle, además, es mejor comprar un libro a escondidas que artículos de broma, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo que sí-

Los padres de Nathaniel le hablaron

-Tengo que irme… Te veré en la estación Kings Cross, encontré algo importante que seguro te va a interesar-

-¿Qué es?-

-Te lo diré en el tren, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… Adiós-

-Adiós-

¿Qué será eso tan importante que me va a interesar?

-¡Sandy! No me habías dicho que tenías novio-

-¿Qué? No lo tengo…-

-¿No? ¿Y Nathaniel?-

-No es mi novio, que cosas dices…- siempre era ese mi fastidio.

Días después, llegó la hora de regresar a Hogwarts, en la estación Kings Cross vi inmediatamente a Nath con Ámber y sus padres, pude notar algo en el brazo de su padre, era como una cicatriz, tenía forma de una serpiente, no pude ver si era más larga puesto que la manga de su túnica cubría la mitad de su antebrazo…

-¡Hola!-

-¡Ah…! Hola Nath-

Subimos al tren y entramos a un compartimiento, saqué a Mike de la jaula y se posó en mi rodilla.

-Mira lo que encontré- sacó un libro grande y ancho -Aquí vienen datos de lo que parecen ser, estudiantes de Hogwarts de hace muchos años atrás-

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-En un estante de viejos libros de mi casa. Esto te va a interesar, ¿recuerdas cuando entramos al bosque prohibido?-

-Sí- abrió el libro, buscó una página y me lo mostró.

-Mira esto- el libro contenía imágenes de alumnos de Hogwarts, como había mencionado, a lado tenían sus nombres y otros datos de ellos. En la página que me mostró, tenía un nombre que reconocí al instante.

-Es… María Magdalena-

-Así es, antigua estudiante de Hogwarts, pertenecía a Hufflepuff, como tú. Dimitry tenía razón, se parecen mucho-

-¿Tú crees? Pero el cabello es diferente…-

-Pero sus facciones son las mismas, los ojos también son iguales a los tuyos, incluso la nariz- solté una risa.

-¿Crees que… tenga algo que ver con ella?-

-Probablemente. Una de las razones por las que los nacidos de muggles son magos o brujas, es porque tienen a algún ancestro mago o bruja. Quizá la tuya sea ella.-

-Genial- exclamé. -¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Es decir… ¿porque murió joven? Según las fechas de la lápida, tendría como 17 años-

-Nada dice aquí de su muerte- quedó pensativo. Hojeé el libro, hasta la parte de los que pertenecieron a Slytherin, me llamó mucho la atención, alguien llamada Beatrice, como que ya la había visto antes. Traté de recordar a alguien parecido… Nitzia, ella era idéntica a Beatrice.

-¿Beatrice Holmes? Se parece mucho a la amiga de Ámber, mira- seguimos hojeando el libro, y se detuvo una vez más en los de Ravenclaw.

-Virgilia… se parece mucho a alguien de mi casa…- en eso alguien apareció en el compartimiento, una chica castaña de ojos azules.

-Hola, te estaba buscando Nathaniel, para darte a Snitch- traía al gatito en sus manos y se lo devolvió a Nathaniel. –Hola Sandy-

-Hola Melody- sonrió y se fue. Snitch saltó de los brazos de Nathaniel e intentó atrapar a Mike, quien inmediato alzó vuelo. Nathaniel pidió a Melody que cuidara de Snitch durante las vacaciones.

No llevábamos mucho tiempo de viaje, Ken al parecer no encontraba compartimiento aun, así que estuvo con nosotros. Decía que Ámber se burló de él, es un poco torpe. El también vio el libro, y comento que la familia de Nitzia Holmes, o como el la llamaba, Nitzy, al parecer tiene una interesante historia generaciones atrás, aunque él no la sabe con exactitud.

Después salió el tema de Hogwarts, de la sala de menesteres, Ken tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Han entrado?- preguntó.

-No, he escuchado de esa sala pero no…- respondió Nathaniel.

-Tu ¿sí?- pregunté.

-No, pero este año quiero verlo, simple curiosidad… ¿Qué dicen?-

-¿Entrar a la sala de menesteres?- preguntó Nathaniel.

-No es difícil de encontrar- respondió Ken.

-Suena interesante, hay que ir- dije.

Llegamos a Hogwarts, nos dirigimos al castillo y cada quien tomó su lugar en su respectiva mesa, saludé a Rosalya que iba llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor. La selección de casas se llevó a cabo, varios de primero con cierto susto en sus rostros pasaban uno a uno con el sombrero seleccionador. La cena, exquisita como lo había sido hace un año. Volvimos a los dormitorios, al día siguiente nos esperarían las clases.

Ya extrañaba hacer hechizos y una que otra poción, realmente prefería este mundo mil veces. Casi una semana después, Ken nos propuso a Nathaniel y a mí ver la sala de menesteres. Fuimos hasta el séptimo piso, los tres nos concentramos para "invocarla" y de pronto, en la pared apareció una gran puerta.

-Sorprendente- exclamé.

Entramos. Había miles de objetos acumulados en todas partes.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dije.

-Cosas que los alumnos de Hogwarts han ocultado por muchas generaciones- respondió Nathaniel.

Anduvimos caminando por un rato, viendo lo que había, a veces tomábamos algunas para verlas con más detenimiento, libros, escobas, muebles, cajas…

-No creí que habría tantas cosas- dijo Ken.

Entre las muchas cosas que habían acumuladas, mire con detenimiento en una dirección específica, me agaché para ver mejor y visualicé algo que llamó mi atención. Había algo… como si quisiera salir de ahí, o tal vez solo era mi imaginación. Quité algunas cosas y saqué aquello que capturo mi atención. Era una muñeca de cuerda, de unos 25 o 30 centímetros, vestida de un elegante vestido desgastado azul-morado, de muy largo cabello que casi llega a sus pies, peinada en dos coletas con lazos del mismo tono que su vestido. Estaba un poco maltratada y sucia por el tiempo.

-¿y eso?- Preguntó Nathaniel.

-La encontré debajo de muchas cosas-

Vimos unas cuantas cosas más, y salimos antes de la cena. Dejé la muñeca sobre un mueble, caminé hacia la puerta junto a los demás, pero antes de salir, eché un último vistazo a la muñeca, desgastada y sola… Como por instinto, regresé y la llevé conmigo.

Después de la cena, en la sala común arreglé la muñeca; la limpié, acomodé su vestido y cepille su cabello. Se veía muy linda. Giré de la llave que tenía en su espalda y sonó una melodía, era como un "Lu Li La". Sigo sin entender porque me llamó tanto la atención esa muñeca, atrapada entre todas esas cosas… Creo que la conservaré.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Supongo que ya tendrán una idea de que onda con el padre de Nathaniel y la cicatriz en su brazo ¿no?<span>_**

**_La idea de la muñeca la tuve justamente hoy, de la saga de vocaloid Seven Deadly Sins (siete pecados capitales), el contenedor de la pereza es una muñeca de cuerda, y de ahi salió la idea. La muñeca es la misma**_, solo que aquí ignoremos que es de los siete pecados._**_**

**_**_Ojala les halla gustado, no se olviden de comentar y visitar mi firma en Facebook ;)_**_**

**_**_Sandy Jacksonera Megurine_**_**

**_**_:D_**_**


	11. Capítulo 11 Sucesos extraños en la noche

_Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)_

* * *

><p><strong>11 Sucesos extraños en la noche<strong>

_Voy caminando por los pasillos, persigo a alguien pero no logro identificar quien, solo distingo que su cabello es largo y dorado; de pronto pareciera que pierdo el equilibrio… Estoy en la enfermería y hay alguien a mi lado que toma mi mano, pero su rostro está borroso… Una vez más camino a prisa tambaleante por los pasillos, ya no me queda tiempo… Fuera de un aula del castillo, me sostengo de la pared para no caer, mi cuerpo no reacciona y se desvanece, pero no siento el impacto contra el suelo; todo está borroso y mis ojos se cierran lentamente…_

* * *

><p>-Como sabrás, el hecho de que se junte con esa niña no le hará bien a tu hermano y por tanto a la familia, pero él es muy testarudo y no lo va a entender. Así que, te encargaras de que no cometa una estupidez y manche el nombre de la familia, juntándose con una sangre sucia- decía mi padre.<p>

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-Separarlos. Que ya no se hablen más, no queremos imaginar la vergüenza de que nuestro hijo sea el primero en ser un traidor a la sangre- respondió mi madre con repugnancia.

-Hija, tu entiendes nuestros ideales y sabes a lo que nos referimos. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-Lo intentaré-

* * *

><p>Desperté con la dulce sensación de que era sábado, me quedé un rato tumbada en la cama, pensando en aquel sueño reciente. Se me hizo muy extraño… ¿A quién estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería y quien estaba ahí…? Me cambié y bajé al gran comedor para desayunar. Los pasillos que recorría, ¿qué parte del castillo era? ¿Porque iba tambaleante? ¿Y si es algo que pasará en un futuro…? Espero que no, me pone algo inquieta el solo pensarlo…<p>

-¿¡Sandy!?-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué?-

-Que si me puedes pasar el jugo de calabaza, por favor-

-¡Ah sí! Perdón… Ando distraída-

-Eso ya lo noté- rió -¿en qué piensas?-

-Tuve un sueño muy raro hoy…-

-No tan rara como tú, rosadita- intervino una voz detrás de mí, era Ámber. Buscando cualquier pretexto para molestarme, como siempre; últimamente siempre hablaba de mi cabello, no era primera vez. – De verdad que tener cabello rosa…-

-¡Ya Ámber!- intervino Nathaniel, el siempre defendiéndome. Pero ella se fue entre risas. – ¿Es que nunca va a parar…?- Desafortunadamente, en ese entonces me importaba mucho lo que decían los demás, ni siquiera era capaz de contradecir a alguien, solo me quedaba callada. ¡Tonto cabello rosado! –Oye, no hagas caso… ¿Te digo algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-A decir verdad, creo que es genial tener color peculiar de cabello, te queda bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias…- sentí mi cara ponerse tan roja como los colores de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>-Ok, ¿Tienen alguna idea?-<p>

-¿Para qué te esfuerzas tanto? Tanto te importa tu hermano…- dijo Li.

-No es precisamente el, me gustaría hacérsela pasar mal a Jackson. Además, de ya no juntarse, será más fácil molestarla, porque Nathaniel no estará entrometiéndose.-

-Solo inventa una buena excusa, que la crea tanto Sandy como tu hermano- sugirió Nitzy.

-No suena mal…-

-He notado que ella es muy sensible, si la culpara de algo, y lo comprobara, se sentiría mal y probablemente dejaría de hablarle- dijo Charlotte.

-Podría ser… ¿Y si les hacemos creer a cada uno algo distinto?-

* * *

><p>Más tarde, llegue al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras junto a Alexy, vi que Laeti platicaba muy alegremente con Nathaniel, lo que me pareció extraño.<p>

-¿Desde cuándo Laeti le habla a Nathaniel?-

-No sé- dijo Alexy. Nos sentamos, como por reflejo volteaba donde Nath y Laeti estaban. -¿Por qué? ¿Estas celos?- preguntó Alexy en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…-

-Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta Nathaniel?-

-Claro que no- respondí molesta y abrí el libro.

Y no fue la única ocasión, incluso, si Nath y yo estábamos platicando llegaba Laeti y se ponía a platicar con él. Simplemente me molestaba, porque antes no solían platicar para nada. Alexy no paraba de preguntarme si Nathaniel me gustaba, al igual que lo hacían Armin e Iris. Siempre lo negué, claro.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que siguiéramos juntando, a veces visitábamos a Hagrid, íbamos a los partidos de Quidditch de la temporada… Pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Y éramos el motivo de burla de Castiel, diciéndole a todo el mundo que éramos novios, una completa mentira, no lo éramos, ni siquiera me gustaba…

Aquel extraño sueño me atormentaba de vez en cuando por las noches, siempre era el mismo. Solo Nathaniel lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía idea de que era.

.

Ya pasaron algunos meses desde que entramos a segundo año, el sueño sigue… y las burlas también. Así como las molestias claro, hace poco, Ámber llegó diciendo:

-Dime, ¿has pensado en que metes en muchos problemas a Nathaniel?-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo piénsalo, se la pasa tan entretenido platicando contigo que a veces no hace sus tareas-

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, va en muchas de mis clases y siempre cumple con…-

-O eso es lo que te hace saber-

-No te creo- Ella se burló.

-Es obvio que no te lo va a decir porque no es capaz de contradecirte. Solo analiza cuidadosamente su actitud hacia ti-

-Sigo sin creerte-

-Ya lo veremos, pequeña sangre sucia…-

-¡Basta Ámber, te he dicho muchas veces que no le llames así!- expresó Nathaniel que iba llegando detrás de mí. -¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?-

El siempre defendiéndome y… No sé, me alegro que sea así conmigo. Aunque a veces me siento como una tonta cuando estoy con él, pero se me olvida cuando platicamos de cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><em>Se repite el sueño. Escucho susurros en la noche, abro muy poco mis ojos, pero el cansancio que tengo es mayor y estoy más dormida que despierta. Alguien me toma de ambas manos y me jala, creo que ahora estoy sentada en mi cama… No logro distinguir si hay algo o alguien. Inmediatamente algo se interpone entre "eso" y yo, inmediatamente retomo la posición que tenía mientras dormía.<em>

* * *

><p>Desperté sobresaltada, sudando, sentía el estómago revuelto y tenía mucho frío. Me levanté temblorosa, apenas eran las dos de la mañana. Me sentía muy extraña, no sé cómo exactamente, tenía una rara sensación. Me puse el primer suéter que encontré y traté de tranquilizarme; pasados algunos minutos, me metí de nuevo en las cobijas tratando de recuperar el sueño.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Pues como veran, aqui ya va a empezar lo bueno XD<span> _

_Mi amiga esta escribiendo un fic que esta relacionado con este, pero desde su perspectiva, y conoceran su historia (muy interesante, por cierto) Tambien tendrá muuucho que ver con este fic, estan relacionados. Se llama "El brote de una flor"_

_ s/10759685/1/El-Brote-de-una-Flor_

_Hasta el prox capitulo! :D_


	12. Capítulo 12 Malos entendidos

_Hola! Estoy de regreo (?) como ya estoy de vacaciones, adelantaré lo más posible al fic :D_

_Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)_

* * *

><p><strong>12 Malos entendidos<strong>

-No… nada-

-Tiene que ver algo de ella, me intriga, y mucho. Cualquier cosa…-

Nathaniel y yo buscábamos en varios libros de la biblioteca algo de María Magdalena, le conté sobre mi sueño y lo que sucedió aquella noche, desde el cual tuve aún más interés en saber de ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué veías en el sueño?-

-Ya te lo dije, estoy corriendo por los pasillos, con cierta inquietud, pero no sé de qué. También veo las siluetas de algunas personas… y de una chica con largo cabello rubio-

-Largo cabello rubio… ¿Y si es Ámber…?-

-No lo sé, pero el cabello era más largo que el de ella. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién es ella?-

Buscábamos en autobiografías e incluso en magos y brujas conocidas, pero nada. Volvía a ver la imagen de María Magdalena en el libro de Nathaniel, la cual se movía ligeramente. Ya llevábamos bastante rato buscando.

-Recuerdas… ¿Desde cuando tuviste esos sueños?

-Ummm… Hace algunas semanas…-

-Esas semanas, ¿son desde que entramos a segundo año?-

-Si… Después de… entrar a la sala de menesteres…-

-¡Eso es! ¡La muñeca! ¿Y si tiene que ver con esto…?-

-Es posible…-

Después de la clase de la clase de herbolaria, con los de Gryffindor, nos vimos en el gran comedor, llevé la muñeca de cuerda. Nathaniel la observo con mucha atención, después sacó su varita y apunto hacia la muñeca.

-Espera… que vas a hacer-

-Si tiene algo en especial, hay que saberlo. Ta vez algún secreto. Veamos… tal vez se abra o algo así, "_Alohomora"_- Pero no sucedió nada. Intentamos con varios hechizos sencillos pero no sucedió nada.

-Quizá solo haya sido una coincidencia… Tal vez ni siquiera sea del mundo mágico, tal vez provenga del mundo muggle y algún estudiante lo dejó aquí hace mucho tiempo-

-Ahora que me acuerdo… Solo hay alguien que conocemos que sabe de ella- dije pensativa, era una idea descabellada –Dimitry-

-Si… Pero él está en el bosque prohibido…-

-Ya lo sé… Tuvimos suerte aquella vez-

Agradecía que me ayudara a buscar más de mi antepasado, pero en los últimos días, me percaté de que en algunas asignaturas no llevaba la tarea, lo que me hacía recordar lo que alguna vez mencionó Ámber, que lo distraía demasiado. Creo que tiene razón.

A la tarde siguiente, antes de que anocheciera, recorrimos algunos pasillos, tratando de que recordara cual estaba en mis sueños, estábamos en las mazmorras, se acercaba la hora de la cena.

-Definitivamente este no es- dije –Hay que regresar, ya veremos después- Un fuerte ruido resonó, al principio no le dimos mucha importancia. Seguimos caminando y el ruido se escuchó más fuerte y más cerca, como por instinto tomé la mano de Nathaniel.

-L-lo siento…- dije mientras soltaba su mano.

-No importa…- respondió –Creo que viene de esa aula- señalo lo que parecía un aula vacía, y que no era muy usada. El entró y yo lo seguí, de pronto la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

-Alguien nos debe estar haciendo una broma- dijo Nathaniel en un tono malhumorado. Me acerqué a la puerta, al parecer la habían cerrado con llave. Apenas toque el picaporte y una cabeza apareció dando un grito extraño. Nathaniel y yo soltamos un grito, sin darme cuanta me aferré a su brazo, él se acercó más a mí.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Los asusté, pequeños tortolitos!- era Peeves, ya lo había visto, pero no se había metido con nosotros específicamente.

-¡D-déjanos en paz Peeves!- alegó Nath, seguíamos aferrados el uno al otro. Peeves aún se burlaba de nosotros. –V-ven, vámonos de aquí- Salimos de la aula, tomados de la mano, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta cuando subíamos las escaleras. Él no me soltaba… ni yo a él.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo…

-Tonto Peeves, realmente me asustó- dije.

-A mí también, espero que no nos vuelva a molestar- Seguro notó que mi cara se ponía roja, ambos nos soltamos lentamente de la mano.

-G-gracias… por acompañarme- dije para romper el silencio.

-No es nada- respondió él. Sonriendo.

Había sido bonito ese momento, luego recordé que tenía tarea de casi todas las materias y que no había empezado nada; todo por estar buscando algo de María Magdalena, tal vez Nath estaba en la misma situación. Esa noche me la pasé haciendo tarea hasta la madrugada, por un momento me quedé dormida mientras hacía una redacción sobre los usos de las bayas de muérdago, para pociones. Sentí que alguien me empujaba, de inmediato desperté, pero seguía recargada en la mesa con el libro de pociones de un lado y el trozo de pergamino del otro. No había nadie más en la sala común. Cuando eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada me fui a dormir.

Todo pasó normal a la mañana siguiente, desayunar en el gran comedor, seguido de asistir a la primera clase.

-Bien, saquen su tarea- dijo el profesor Slughorn. Saqué el pergamino con la tarea, con un movimiento de varita, los pergaminos de los demás llegaron al escritorio del profesor... ¿Pero porque Nathaniel no había sacado el suyo?

-Joven Andrew, ¿Dónde está su tarea?- preguntó el profesor.

-N-no la traigo- respondió con la cabeza baja.

-Me temó que tendré que restarle dos punto a Ravenclaw, todos lo trajeron excepto usted-

Después, en las demás clases tampoco traía la tarea. Le costó casi 10 puntos a Ravenclaw en total.

Al finalizar la última clase del día, salió antes que nadie del aula, quería hablar con el… pero no sabía exactamente qué le iba a decir.

-Nathaniel…- Se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno yo… Solo quería decir que… Perdón-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el exaltado.

-De lo que pasó… realmente no creí que te hacia mal….-

-¿No lo creías? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?- dijo el de inmediato. Me sentía muy mal, realmente por mi culpa no había entregado varios trabajos, y su reacción lo comprobó todo. –Mejor olvídalo, ¿quieres?- no fui capaz de pronunciar otra palabra.

-Pero…-

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme, aparte de todo lo demás?- se quedó mirándome, seguí callada.

-Creo que no…- dije en voz baja. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero soy tan cobarde incluso con el que no fui capaz de decir nada más.

-De verdad lo siento- dije en un susurro, pero él ya se había ido.

Increíble, como de un día para otro hubo un cambio tan drástico entre nosotros; tan solo ayer, él me tomaba de la mano y me sonrió. Hoy, me daba la espalda y se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Hace algunos días Ámber menciono que Sandy no era lo que parecía, según ella, la escuchó hablando con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff de mí, diciendo que era un tonto, que solo me importaba estudiar. Si decía eso de mí ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en juntarse conmigo? Al contrario, la pasábamos bien; yo le ayudaba a buscar más sobre María Magdalena. Ámber me contó el supuesto porque: Sandy robaba mis tareas. Me advirtió que analizara su comportamiento de ahora en adelante, que en cualquier momento podría arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.<p>

En los días siguientes, no encontraba mis tareas, estaba seguro de haberlas hecho. Aquella noche, después de haber estado en las mazmorras, me quedé hasta tarde haciendo la tarea que tenía. En la mañana me aseguré de que tenía todas las tareas al meterlas en mi mochila. Ya tenía suficiente con la advertencia de mi padre de llevar buenas notas.

Todo cambió al momento de ver, que Sandy tenía varios pergaminos mientras comía en el gran comedor. Miré dentro de mi mochila, ya no estaban ninguno de los que había hecho anoche.

-¿Tienes tinta que me prestes? Olvide mi cartucho en la sala común y…- dijo Ámber, yo mientras tanto estaba pensativo en lo que acababa de ver.

-Tenías razón- dije desanimado. –De lo de Sandy-

-Ah… Ves, te lo dije-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Escucha, si quieres más evidencia… Revisa su mochila- Sandy se alejaba con una carta en sus manos, de seguro para sus padres. Dejó su mochila con Alexy. Cuando salió del gran comedor, me acerqué a su mochila.

-"_Diffindo"_- apunté a la mochila de Sandy y sus cosas cayeron.

Alexy se levantó para alzar todo lo que había caído, con ese pretexto tuve para ayudar a levantar las cosas también. Mientras Alexy reparaba la mochila, miré los pergaminos. Efectivamente, eran los que escribí anoche.

-Oye… ¿me los puedes dar?- dijo Alexy que ya había guardado lo demás-

-Ah, sí. Lo siento.-

-Descuida, gracias-

-No es nada…- dije desanimado.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, menos puntos a Ravenclaw en las siguientes clases. Diez puntos menos en total durante el día. De todas, las personas, ella era la última en quien desconfiaría.

Al finalizar la última clase del día, salí antes que nadie.

-Nathaniel…- me habló Sandy, que salió tras de mí. -¿Sí?-

-Bueno yo… Perdón- ¿Era en serio? Ya terminado el día, ¿se le ocurre pedirme perdón?

-¿Qué?- pregunté seriamente.

-De lo que pasó… realmente no creí que te hacia mal….-

-¿No lo creías? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?- respondí, jamás me hubiera imaginado de ella. Las apariencias pueden ser más engañosas de lo que creía. –Mejor olvídalo, ¿quieres?-

-Pero…-

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme, aparte de todo lo demás?- respondí molesto

-Creo que no…- respondió en voz baja. Por un momento creí tener alguien en quien confiar, ahora veo que no.

* * *

><p>Mi plan había salido a la perfección. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, sacaba lo más cautelosamente posible algún pergamino de la mochila de mi hermano y le hacía creer que era Sandy. Hoy robe todos los de mi hermano y los metí en la mochila de Sandy. Hubo un momento en el que ella sacó todos en el gran comedor, sin saber de qué eran. Afortunadamente, Nathaniel se creyó todo y vio que eran sus pergaminos los que estaban en la mochila de Sandy. Finalmente, los saqué de la mochila de Sandy y me deshice de ellos. Se lo rencoroso que es mi hermano, incluso cuando está enojado no deja que le den explicaciones. A veces ni a él le gusta darlas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Una vez más voy corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero no dejo de toser. Llevo algo en mi brazo, algo muy valioso y tenía que dejarlo en su lugar cuanto antes, el tiempo se me iba encima. Miro mi mano y está cubierta de sangre. Muchas imágenes aparecen, persiguiendo a la de cabello dorado… Ahora hay una peliblanca en el suelo, pero no reacciona… Abrazo a alguien, pero no veo su rostro… A lo lejos se escucha la risa burlona de una chica… ¿Pero quién es?<em>

* * *

><p>Desperté sobresaltada, aún era de noche, ese sueño sigue, y ahora revela algo más… pero sigo sin comprender. Me levanté, aún era de madrugada. Salí del dormitorio a la sala común, me senté cerca de la chimenea. Comenzaba a sentirse el frío aproximándose las fechas navideñas una vez más. ¿Qué quería decir ese sueño? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué no logró ver los rostros de quienes aparecen?<p>

A veces preferiría que ir corriendo por los pasillos fuese la realidad, y el que Nathaniel ya no me hablara más, fuese solo un sueño del que en cualquier momento despertaría.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chan chan chan! empieza lo bueno XD Espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo. Chau!<span>_


	13. Capítulo 13 Fraternizando con el enemigo

**13 ****Fraternizando con el enemigo**

_Hogwarts, así como algunos personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Asimismo contiene la aparición de personajes de Corazón de Melón, propiedad de ChiNoMiko. La historia me pertenece. Este fanfic es sólo por diversión :)_

* * *

><p>"¿Ya terminaron?", "Es una lástima que ya no te defienda"<p>

Diario escuchar algo parecido. ¿Qué esperaba? Desde que Nathaniel se molestó conmigo, no volvimos a hablar. Me sentía un poco rara, habíamos tenido muchos momentos divertidos. Odio que yo misma ni siquiera pueda defenderme de Ámber. Nunca me había sentido tan cobarde como ahora.

Sigo teniendo aquel sueño, estoy desesperada ¿Qué significa? No tenía la confianza de contarle a alguien más. ¿Qué tiene que ver con migo?

Lo admito, extraño a Nathaniel, me sentía segura con él. No solo por defenderme, sencillamente por los momentos que pasábamos juntos. Me hacía entender el mundo mágico de una manera especial, todo era nuevo para mí. Quería cumplir mi promesa de mostrarle el mundo muggle del que tenía tanta curiosidad.

Un día, en el gran comedor...

-¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó Alexy.

-Ah… Por nada… Es solo que…-

-A mí no me engañas, es por Nathaniel, ¿cierto? Eran muy unidos…-

-E-éramos buenos amigos-

-¿Eran? ¿Es decir que ya no?-

-Está molesto con migo…-

-Ummm… sabes, se nota claramente que te gusta…-

-Ya te he dicho que no…-

-¡Ya tengo 50, y otras 15 pero están repetidas!- de pronto llegó Armin, desde hace poco que colecciona cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

-Yo tengo unas cuantas… Podemos intercambiarlas- dije tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación con Alexy.

Armin sacó todos los cromos que había juntado. Yo también tenía unos cuantos.

-¡Oye! Tienes a Harry Potter- Dijo Armin mientras tomaba mi cromo –Es la única que me falta para completar al trío de oro, ya tengo a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Te la cambio por… ¿Cuál te gustaría?-

Recordaba perfectamente el día que lo conseguí. Una rana de chocolate que Nathaniel me había regalado, la primera a decir verdad. Que saltó inmediatamente de la caja, luego por las escaleras.

-Por cualquiera de estas la puedo intercambiar- dijo Armin mientras me acercaba varios cromos que tenía.

-Creo que no… Prefiero quedármela- dije mientras le quitaba el cromo.

-¿Por qué? ¡La necesito! Mira, tengo… a Albus Dumbledor… Helga Hufflepuff… Merlín…-

-No. Me la quiero quedar-

Tengo esa mala costumbre de guardar cosas que considero "especiales" aunque… ¿Qué era lo especial en ese cromo? ¿Mi primera rana de chocolate? ¿O "quien" me la obsequio…?

A finales de segundo año, habría que elegir dos materias para el siguiente curso. Yo elegí Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El verano pasó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en el tren, comenzaria mi tercer año. A comparacion de los dos años anteriores, no estaba tan entusiasmada. Lo interesante de este año serian las nuevas materias y las salidas a Hogsmade,un pueblo mágico cerca de Hogwarts. Tardé en encontrar a Alexy, Armin e Iris, por lo que al subir, busque un compartimiento para mi sola. Antes de comenzar el viaje, Iris y Laeti llegaron.

Yo veia por la ventana el paisaje. Después recorde, cuando Nathaniel me enseño el libro de los estudiantes hace un año (que por cierto me lo dejo) habia mencionado algo sobre una chica de su casa, parecida a alguien del libro. Esa chica la encontré mientras compraba en el carrito de dulces. Peliblanca de ojos azules, Erika. Como es de suponerse de mi, me dio mucha curiosidad, pero no me atrevía a peguntar.

Al bajar del tren, trate lo más posible no toparme con Ámber. Tampoco con Nathaniel, no sabia como hablarle ahora. ¿Que ironía, no? Antes era a quien mas busca, ahora a quien evito. Creo que es, mas bien, porque se distrae mucho a causa mia. Es complicado.

.

.

Ahora las clases de pociones iban a ser con los de Slytherin (solia ser con Ravenclaw) la directora McGonagall penso que sería buena idea cambiar los grupos para convivir con otras casas. Al parecer, después de la guerra mágica hace algunos años, considera que cada una de las casas deberia llevarse mejor, y evitar, muchas veces, la rivalidad entre ellas.

Algunas de las pociones habia que hacerlas individual, otras en parejas, la mayoria de veces era con alguien de Hufflepuff. No me gusta mucho juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero tomando en cuenta que la mayoria (Amber y sus amigas) son las que me molestan, deseaba que no me tocara con alguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, noté que Amber faltaba a algunas clases de vez en cuando. Iba a comenzar la clase de pociones, el profesor paso lista, al notar que Amber no estaba (otra vez) se acerco a Holmes. Su apellido lo he escuchado en el mundo muggle.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Ámber?- preguntó el profesor a Nitzia.

-Está en la enfermería- respondió.

-Oh, entiendo… Ojala se recupere pronto- Yo esperaba que no –Mientras tanto elaborara la poción con Jackson- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Era en serio? Me liberé de Ámber por un día, por un glorioso día y me ponen a trabajar con su aliada. Lo mejor era no demostrar mi desgracia. Creo que a ella le dio igual.

-Los ingredientes están en la página 58, la solución agrandadora. Comiencen-

Lo único para lo que hablamos al princio fue para repartirnos el trabajo, después, teníamos que dejar la poción por una hora antes de agregar lo demás. ¿Qué demonios íbamos a hacer por una hora? La ventaja aquí fue que ella ayudó, probablemente Ámber me habría dejado todo el trabajo. Mientras esperábamos, recargue mis brazos en la mesa y miraba al caldero, de vez en cuando hojeaba el libro de pociones. Ella se puso a anotar algunas cosas en un trozo de pergamino, hacia algunos taches, analizaba cuidadosamente lo que escribía. Por un momento creía que iba a molestarme como lo hacían sus amigas. Estaba aburrida, me preguntaba si vendría bien platicar con ella, solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

-¿Qué escribes?-

-Nada importante- respondió sin dejar de rayonear el pergamino. Definitivamente yo era muy mala para iniciar una conversación, o simplemente ella no quería platicar.

Algunos minutos despues...

-¿Eres un metamormago?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Que soy un que?-

-Metamormago-

-¿Que es eso?-

-Nada, olvidalo-y siguio concentrada en sus notas. ¿Metamormago? Nunca habia escuhado eso.

-¿Qué es un metam... met... metam... eso?

-Lee un libro- contesto en seco. Me quede callada. La espera de me estaba haciendo eterna, y comenzaba a tener hambre. Creia tener unos dulces en mi mochila, que compre antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Sin que el profesor viera, los saque por debajo de la mesa y comenze a comer.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunte.

-¡Si!- tomó uno de los dulces e inmediatamente se lo comio -Mmm... me encantan estas cosas-

-¿Ah sí? No crei que las conocieras-

-Me encantan-

Empezamos a comer, y tambien a platicar de varias cosas.

-Creo que tu apellido lo he escuchado antes- comenté.

-Supongo que sí. Un integrante de mi familia fue muy conocido tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle. Le fascinaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con muggles. Hizo muchas investigaciones sin usar magia. Por eso es muy reconocido-

-Interesante...-

-Si... ¿Y tu?-

-Nada. Con trabajo conocí el mundo mágico. Dudo mucho que tenga algun pariente mago o bruja-

-Cierto-

Uno de los dulces cayó a la poción. Intercambiamos miradas llenas de pánico, la poción dio una pequeña explosión que al parecer solo nosotras vimos.

-¡Rayos!- exclamé.

-Hay que sacarlo, antes de que vea el profesor- dijo Nitzia. Con algunos de los utencilios, tratamos de sacar el dulce, pero fue inutil.

-No lo encuentro, tal vez se disolvio en la poción- dije en voz baja.

-Bien, se acabo el tiempo, pasaré a sus lugares a revisar la poción- dijo el profesor Slughorn.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- ella pregunto.

-No se-

-Veamos su poción- el profesor Slughorn estaba frente a nosotros. Tomó una pequeña muestra y la aplicó en una hoja que traia, esta empezo a hacerse grande. -¡Excelente trabajo! Incluso huele... ¿como a dulce...? Tal vez alguno de los ingredientes estaba un poco defectuoso. Bien hecho- dicho esto, se fue a la mesa de Li y Charlotte.

Nitzia volvio a tomar la pluma y escribio en su pergamino:

_Dulces - modifican el olor y un poco el color de la pocion_

Nos terminanos los dulces y seguimos platicando un rato. Cuando el profesor terminó de revisar a todos, nos dejo unos cuantos deberes antes de salir del aula.

-Pense que se iba a dar cuenta- dije cuando caminabamos a el gran comedor.

-Yo tambien. Pero bueno, estaban ricos loa dulces...-

-¡Holmes!- grito alguien desde atrás, era Li acompañada de Charlotte. –Necesitamos hablar. ¿Tú que haces aquí?- me dijo.

-Nada- dije y me fui.

A la siguiente clase de pociones que tenía…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto Nitzia. Yo estaba sola en la mesa, sinceramente me sorprendió un poco que me volviera hablar, aunque la clase anterior nos la pasamos bien.

-Si claro- respondí.

-¿Quieres droga?- dijo mostrando algo envuelto en un papel

-¿¡Qué!?- No sabía que existía en el mundo mágico, mucho menos que ella trajera algo así. Pero me di cuenta de que en realidad eran dulces. Ella empezó a reír –Pensé que hablabas en serio- como no reírme ante tal situación.

Así como en la clase anterior, comíamos mientras preparábamos la poción, esta vez, tuvimos cuidado de que ningún dulce cayera. Había que admitir que haciamos un buen equipo.

Fue hasta que un día, Ámber finalmente se recupero y regresó a clases. Yo, como ya normalmente, estaba sentada con Nitzia.

-¿Que haces aquí?- me pregunto Ámber

-Tomo la clase-

-Me refiero a que haces en este lugar, aquí- señalo a mi asiento.

-¡valla! Finalmente regresó señorita Andrew- dijo el profesor Slughorn -¿Hay algún problema?-

-Sí- ella respondió con aire de grandeza -Jackson esta sentada en mi lugar...

-Supongo que no habrá problema si trabajan ustedes tres-

-Pero...-

-No se hable más, comenzemos inmediatamente con la clase que el tiempo vuela-

Ámber no pudo decir más y se sentó del otro lado de Nitzia. Claramente no estaba conforme, al igual que yo. El profesor nos dejo elaborar una poción de manera individual. Al menos durante la clase Ámber no me molesto, pero pedia ayuda constantemente a Nitzia. Al final, casi al terminar la clase, Nitzia había hecho la poción de Ámber pero la suya aun le faltaban muchos ingredientes, así que rápidamente se apresuro a terminarla.

Intenté ayudarla, a pesar de que Ámber me fulminó con la mirada.

-Se acabo el tiempo- exlcamó el profesor y comenzó a revisar cada caldero.

-¡Me lleva!- Nitzia murmuró.

Como era de suponerse, la poción de Ámber estuvo perfecta, pero no la de Nitzia, por lo que el profesor le sorprendió.

Todos salían del aula, y al menos por el momento, no escuché a Ámber agradecer por que ella hubiese hecho su trabajo. Era una lástima, empezaba a llevarme bien con ella.

Un día, en la sala común de Hufflepuff, había un anuncio de la primera salida a Hogsmade.

-¿Vas a ir?- me preguntó Alexy.

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces vamos todos, los cinco- se refería a Iris, Laeti, Armin, el y yo.

-Esta bien-

Al siguiente fin de semana nos apresuramos a desayunar e irnos inmediatamente a Hogsmade a pasar el día. Salimos del castillo y caminamos hasta el pueblo. Habían muchas tiendas, muchos lugares que visitar.

-Ya me cansé- dijo Laeti sentandose en un tronco a lado de una de las tiendas.

-Pero acabamos de llegar- dijo Iris.

-Caminamos mucho, quiero descansar- ni habíamos caminado tanto. -Oh, voy a ver a alguien- se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta donde estaban otros chicos de Hogwarts, distinguí a Nathaniel entre ese grupo y vi como Laeti lo abarazó. Él parecía un tanto incómodo. Por un momento, sentí unas ganas inmensas de lanzarle un hechizo a Laeti, el que sea, con tal de que no lo abrazara. Pero no. A fin y acabo, el y yo ya no nos hablamos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Armin -¿Esperarla?-

-¿Y si tarda?- respondí -Mejor vamonos, quizá nos alcanze después-

-Cierto, además, ya tiene buena compañía- dijo Alexy y nos fuimos.

Visitamos muchas tiendas y compramos muchos dulces en Honey Donkeys. Para descansar un rato, fuimos a las tres escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla, de las que todo el mundo hablaba. Había alguien sentada cerca de la entrada que conocía

-Hola Nitzy-

-¡Hola!-

-Creí que hibas a venir con Ámber...-

-Eh... No estoy muy a gusto con ellas. Vine con una amiga- En eso llegó una chica peliblanca de ojos azules.

-Hola- dijo alegremente la peliblanca, parecía muy amigable.

-Que tal- respondí.

-¿Te sientas con nosotras?- preguntó Nitzia.

-Me encantaría, pero vengo con ellos...- vi llegar a Laeti y se sentó con los demás -...Pensandolo bien... gracias- me senté con ellas y pedí una cerveza de mantequilla ¡Deliciosa! Platicamos de muchas cosas, fue un momento de verdad muy agradable. Salimos a recorer las calles de Hogsmade otra vez antes de regresar al castillo. Sinceramente, creo que la pase mucho mejor con ellas de lo que esperaba. Al regresar, cenamos las tres juntas en el gran comedor; al final, cada una regresó a su sala común.

El lunes por la mañana, baje con Iris a desayunar. En el gran comedor, ella platicó con Castiel, quien lucía muy malhumorado.

-¿Porque no hiciste la tarea de encantamientos?- preguntó Iris.

-Bah... ¿Quién puede hacer tarea mientras se gritan insultos en la sala común?-

-Eso no es pretexto...-

-Supongo que ya estarás satisfecha- exclamó Ámber detrás de mí, acompañada por su par de lamebotas -pequeña y extraña sangre sucia- daba igual que me dijera eso, no me importaba ni una palabra de lo que ella dijera.

-Ámber, déjala en paz- exclamó Iris.

-No te metas en mis asuntos. Pero ya te las verás conmigo- dicho eso se fue.

-No tiene caso seguir su juego- dije.

-Hola- llegó Nitzia a donde estabamos sentados.

-Hola...-

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó de manera tímida.

-Claro que sí- respondí.

-Eres bienvenida- dijo Iris con una gran sonrisa. Nitzia se sentó.

-Mientras no grites, todo estará bien- dijo Castiel.

-No me arrepiento de nada- ella respondió muy segura.

Después me contó a que se refería Castiel, ella y Ámber tuvieron una discusión en la sala común de Slytherin, debido a que nos llevamos bien. Ámber no esperaba que Nitzia le gritara, ella cree que puede tener a todo el mundo a sus pies. Me hubiera encantado ver su cara en ese momento.

En pociones, Ámber tuvo que arreglarselas para tratar de hacer su poción, que terminó siendo un desastre, y fue castigada por eso.

El idea de la profesora McGonagall de cambiar los grupos para llevarse bien, de alguna manera funcionó. Presiento que las cosas mejorarán de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

_-¿Por qué no comentas nada al respecto? Acaso no te importa lo que le sucedió nuestra amiga-_

_-Claro que me importa, pero es mejor dejarlo en el pasado-_

_-Últimamente, desde que ella murió… he notado que tratas de evitarme. ¿Sabes algo de lo que paso?-_

_-No. Dejemos eso atrás, ¿Quieres?- Seguí mirándola fijamente, algo oculta, de eso estoy segura. Desde que escuchó sobre el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, presentí que se interesaría en eso. Ella caminó a la puerta con la intención de salir, pero antes, agite mi varita y la puerta se cerró._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora, María Magdalena?- dijo molesta._

_-La verdad. Dime, ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de…?_

_._

_._

_._

_Las voces se alejaron, y aquel sueño se volvió a repetir: pasillos de Hogwarts, una rubia, una peli-blanca, ahora un símbolo extraño…_

Es difícil pensar en otra cosa, cuando en un sueño que se repite revela algo más que las noches anteriores. Al menos algo sabía ya, aquel asunto tiene que ver con María Magdalena. Esta idea era totalmente descabellada, pero no veía otra opción. Esta noche, después de clases, trataría de ir al bosque prohibido y platicaré con la única persona que, hasta la fecha, sabe sobre ella. Al términar la última clase del día, regresé rápidamente a la sala común de Hufflepuff y guardé la muñeca en mi mochila. Tal vez serviría.

Caminaba al bosque prohibido. Sola. Al estar en el borde me detuve, de verdad que era una tontería hacer esto; cuando entré con Castiel, Lysandro y Nathaniel, tuvimos suerte de que nada más nos pasara.

-No… No, no lo haré. Es arriesgado…- Nada me obligaba a hacerlo, entonces… ¿Por qué era fuerte mi necesidad? Me asomé al interior, muy oscuro con un poco de neblina. Di unos cuantos pasos, la corriente de aire rosaba con los árboles y sus ramas se movían. –No puedo hacerlo… No puedo- Di la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar al castillo, pero…

-Por alguna razón, creí que volverías, aunque no estaba seguro- Ahí estaba, de rostro pálido y ojos brillantes. Estuve a punto de gritar, no vi en que momento apareció atrás de mí.

-¿C-cómo…?-

-Eres muy parecida a ella, hasta en actitud- hubo un silencio -¿A que viniste?-

-Yo...quería saber... sobre María Magdalena- me miró con curiosidad.

-¿saber de ella? ¿Para qué?-

-He tenido sueños extraños. Creo... tiene que ver con ella-

-¿Por que?-

-Me dijeron que... Cuando nace un mago de padres muggles... Es por que tuvo algun antecedente mágico. Pienso que... Quizá ella...es mi antecedente- el escuchó atentamente.

-Simplemente... quieres saber que fue de ella-

-Sí. Además, encontré algo que quizá le perteneció a ella-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Una muñeca de cuerda- me miró sorprendido. Abrí mi mochila y le mostré la muñeca. El la tomó en sus manos y la miró fijamente, aun con ese gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Definitivamente, era de ella. ¿En dónde la conseguiste?-

-En la sala de menesteres- Analizó cuidadosamente para sí mismo.

-Algo dejo... después de todo- diio en voz baja. -Creo que... Una plática no me vendría mal. Pero no aquí, existe el riesgo de que me vea el guardabosques- señaló a la cabaña de Hagrid -Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí, además de ti y aquellos niños que vinieron la vez pasada-

El caminó al bosque, pero no estaba segura de seguirlo. -Entonces ¿vas a venir?- dijo. Miré al castillo y luego a la muñeca, que Dimitry aun tenía en sus manos con mucha delicadeza. La razón por la que estaba en Hogwarts, fue por ella. Y quería saber que misterio hay en esa muñeca y en mis sueños. Caminé con él al interior del bosque.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen la tardanza, hace seis meses que no subia un capitulo D: (dafaq!) pido mucho su paciencia, por que no planeo dejar este fic, de verdad :D en estos seis meses estuve muy ocupada por la escuela. Espero que les haya gustado, y de verdad, espero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible ;)<em>


End file.
